On peut devenir un héros sans dévaster le monde
by Demetria Blossom
Summary: Drago Malefoy, le sombre garçon au regard d'acier et au rictus persifleur ; Hermione Granger, la fille studieuse et généreuse à l'apparence négligée. Rien que les caractères s'opposent déjà. Et quand Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'avenir des deux ennemis est alors tracé pour endosser un rôle capital durant une guerre promise. Mais s'il y'avait un léger contretemps ?
1. Cauchemars, l'âme qui balaye à sa porte

**Drago Malefoy. Hermione Granger. Deux êtres que tout oppose ; du caractère jusqu'au sang. Mais l'amour et l'imagination ont-ils vraiment de précepte à suivre ?**

**Non. Alors nous, auteurs, pouvons laisser notre imagination concevoir des plus extraordinaires histoires d'amour sur ce magnifique couple fictif.**

**Le premier chapitre n'est là que pour implanter le décor, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration haletante et le corps en sueur, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se planta devant le miroir en agrippant ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle scruta son reflet, puis recula. Toujours et encore le même cauchemar depuis le décès de sa mère, huit ans plus tôt. Elle se retrouvait sur un lit en compagnie de sa mère dans une petite chambre rose d'où émanait un son harmonieux, elle lui contait des historiettes dont elle ne se lassait jamais, mais soudainement, sa mère devait partir. « Parce qu'il le fallait » était ce qu'elle répondait quand Hermione lui demandait pourquoi, mais elle lui promettait à chaque fois de revenir. Alors Hermione patientait, attendait, résolument le retour de sa mère en pensant à la prochaine histoire qu'elle lui raconterait, mais plus le temps passait plus les faisceaux de lumière, provenant de la seule fenêtre qui éclairait l'endroit, s'atténuaient et le rose des murs s'ombrait en prenant des teintes empourprées. C'est alors que Hermione commençait à prendre peur, la douce mélodie s'affaiblissait jusqu'à laisser place à un silence fracassant. Les « mamans » qu'elle couinait n'arrivaient plus à sortir de sa bouche à un moment, elle perdait la voix tandis que la pièce, complètement plongée dans le noir désormais, rétrécissait. Hermione ne pouvait le voir, mais sentait les quatre murs la cerner de toutes parts, elle perdait alors la respiration puis basculait dans le vide à une vitesse vertigineuse. Lors de sa chute, elle revoyait défiler les événements de sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait oublier ; le visage pâle et inerte de sa mère après son dernier souffle, celui de son père en pleurs à son chevet, ceux des Serpentards la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe, ensuite elle se réveillait brutalement en sueur et les membres vacillants.

Quoique depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, ce mauvais rêve se faisait moins fréquent. Harry et Ron l'avaient beaucoup aidé à surmonter ça, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blond aux yeux d'acier vienne à chaque fois la remettre au pas.

Elle soupira bruyamment pour tenter d'évacuer le trop d'angoisse qui s'était accumulé en elle puis retira ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau, elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche et y pénétra, savourant les écoulements de l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

Quand elle eut fini sa douche, elle retourna dans sa chambre et jeta un regard à son réveil, celui-ci affichait neuf heures du matin. Pattenrond vint se blottir contre ses pieds en ronronnant, ce qui étira un léger sourire à la jeune Gryffondor. Elle le saisit et le caressa gentiment.

- Tu aimes ça, Pattenrond, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant. Bon, dit-elle en le déposant délicatement sur le lit, je vais me préparer pour aller acheter quelques fournitures pour demain, reste sage !

Hermione enfila un vieux jean, un épais tricot et des bottines. Elle descendit ensuite dans la cuisine et avala rapidement un toast beurré et un verre de jus puis sortit de chez elle pour se rendre à la Charing Cross Road où elle entra dans le Chaudron Baveur situé entre sa librairie préférée et une boutique de disques. Hermione constata que la petite auberge était toujours aussi miteuse, ce qui avait pour seul avantage de repousser les Moldus.

- Bien le bonjour ma p'tite demoiselle ! Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda Tom, le vieux chauve propriétaire des lieux.

- Bonjour, non merci, répondit poliment Hermione, je me rends au Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione pénétra dans l'arrière petite cour derrière le pub et traversa le portail magique du mur en brique, elle réapparut ensuite au seuil de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse qui était, comme à chaque veille de la rentrée, bondé de sorciers et de sorcières venus faire leurs achats de dernière minute.

Elle s'engagea d'abord à aller se procurer les manuels requis pour la septième année chez Fleury et Bott puis se rendit au magasin de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure afin d'acheter un nouvel uniforme.

- Tiens tiens, qui voilà ! Notre Sang-de-Bourbe préférée, s'éleva une voix derrière elle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- J'espérais de tout cœur ne pas te croiser aujourd'hui, Malefoy ! cracha Hermione en se retournant vers lui.

- Heureux de te revoir aussi, Granger. Je suis venu récupérer le nouvel uniforme que j'ai fait faire sur mesure pour moi, dit-il avec un mépris cuisant, et fait avec du tissu de haute couture, ajouta-t-il en fixant ce qu'elle avait en main.

- Ah ! Tu fais allusion à mon uniforme bon marché, dit-elle en l'agitant sous le nez de son ennemi, je l'ai trouvé soldé à la moitié de son prix initial ! Une excellente affaire, non ? demanda-t-elle le sourire à pleines dents.

- Une excellente affaire pour les gens de ta classe !

- Et tu me mets dans quelle classe, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en faisant mine d'être intriguée.

- La classe des Sang-de-Bourbe pouilleux, Granger ! À ce que je vois, tu commences à prendre du plaisir à te faire humilier.

- Oh que non, Malefoy ! C'est juste que tes propos ne m'atteignent pas le moins du monde, répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir du magasin.

Une fois dehors, Hermione roula des yeux et maudit intérieurement le Serpentard.

- Quel bon présage ! murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle finalisa ses emplettes en passant à la Papeterie afin de s'approvisionner en parchemins, plumes et encres avant de rentrer chez elle.

- Pas encore ! souffla Hermione alors qu'elle rentrait dans le salon.

Son père était étendu à plat ventre sur le sol, une bouteille de Whisky à la main qui dégoulinait sur le tapis. Hermione se posta au-dessus de lui et croisa les bras, elle resta ainsi une demi-dizaine de minutes à le contempler avec mépris et le couvrant d'injures intérieurement puis, se décida à le traîner par les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle lança un rapide sortilège de nettoyage sur le tapis pour faire disparaître les taches du Whisky.

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et entreprit de faire sa valise, elle y rangea soigneusement ses habits, ses fournitures scolaires et une photo de sa mère qu'elle examina un bon moment tandis que des souvenirs lointains défilaient dans sa tête.

- Maman... murmura-t-elle en caressant la photographie de ses doigts.

Elle fondit en larmes pour la première fois depuis longtemps et finit par s'endormir sur sa valise entrouverte.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par le bruit strident de son réveil qu'elle saisit et balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, il se brisa et émit un dernier son éraillé. Elle sauta hors de son lit et se dit que ce fichu appareil ne lui manquerait sûrement pas, il devait être dans les environs de huit heures. Après avoir fini sa toilette, elle descendit prendre son dernier petit déjeuner chez elle. La maison était vide, mis à part Pattenrond qui se pavanait dans toute la maison, ce qui signifiait que son père n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Elle pensait qu'il devait sûrement parader dans les rues complètement ivre, oubliant peut-être même qu'il avait une maison et une fille à sa charge. Elle rangea la maison et lui laissa un mot l'informant de son départ qu'elle déposa sur la table de la cuisine.

- Avec un peu de chance, s'il ne le confond pas avec du papier essuie-tout, il le lira et se rappellera que j'existe, lâcha-t-elle sarcastique.

Elle souleva sa petite valise et sortit du pavillon familial situé dans la New Compton Street. Elle ne se retourna pas et préféra accélérer le pas pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Elle prit un taxi jusqu'au nord-est de Londres pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross, et s'endormit durant le trajet.

Hermione émergea de son sommeil et découvrit avec horreur que le conducteur avait été remplacé par Drago Malefoy.

- Mal... Malefoy? bégaya-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Granger ! Contente de me revoir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Drago retira ses mains du volant de la vieille Carbodies et se retourna vers elle, son sourire s'était élargi.

- Mais attrape le volant espèce de crétin ! hurla-t-elle.

Drago tira sa baguette et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Hermione, une deuxième baguette apparue dans son autre main qu'elle reconnut comme étant la sienne.

- Granger ? Je vais être explicite avec toi, je vais transplaner dans les prochaines secondes à venir et toi tu finiras ta vie ici, ne t'inquiète pas trop, elle prendra fin au moment où je disparaîtrai.

Drago venait de se volatiliser. Paniquée, Hermione tenta de bouger pour accéder au siège du volant, mais elle était stupefixiée, elle ne pouvait ni parler ni faire le moindre mouvement. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas perdu la vue et observa avec horreur le vieux taxi foncer droit sur un camion. Elle ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux pour s'épargner l'atroce scène qui allait suivre. Un choc. Une collision. Le noir total.

Hermione poussa un hurlement et sursauta.

- Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien? questionna le chauffeur du taxi, affolé.

- Ex... excusez-moi, ce n'est rien... juste un cauchemar, souffla-t-elle haletante, juste un mauvais cauchemar, répéta-t-elle pour tenter de se rassurer.

- Bon, on arrive dans cinq minutes, dit-il avec un sourire compatissant qu'il lui assénait depuis le rétroviseur.

- D'accord, merci.

Hermione passa sa main sur son visage puis baissa le carreau pour prendre un peu l'air. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortit du taxi après avoir payé le chauffeur. Elle se rendit ensuite à la gare et traversa le mur en briques entre la voie 9 et 10 pour resurgir un instant après dans la voie 9¾. L'endroit grouillait d'élèves accompagnés de leurs parents qu'ils enlaçaient pour faire leurs adieux. Hermione aperçut Harry, Ron et Ginny de loin et se précipita vers eux.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

- Hermione ! répondirent ses trois amis en chœur.

Après maintes étreintes, le sifflement du Poudlard Express retentit au moment où il freinait sur les rails. Une horde d'élèves pénétra dans le train suivi des quatre amis.

Ils choisirent un compartiment parmi les nombreux encore vides et s'y installèrent.

- Molly ne vous a pas accompagné cette année ? demanda Hermione à Ron et Ginny.

- Non, il paraît qu'on est assez mûr pour rejoindre la gare tout seul désormais, répondit Ron en étirant une grimace de désagrément.

- C'est un peu vrai, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua Harry.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça lui aurait coûté de nous déposer ! Ça se fait une fois par an ! lui répondit Ron irrité.

- Bon ! trancha Hermione qui voulait éviter tout malentendu, comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

- On ne peut pas dire que mon séjour chez les Dursley fût très agréable, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler.

- Et moi, rétorqua Ron en fusillant Ginny du regard, mes vacances ont été gâchées parce que miss Ginny Weasley avait décidé de refaire sa chambre, et qui s'y colle ? Ron bien sûr, le larbin de service !

- N'exagère pas Ron, dit Ginny calmement, Fred et George ont aidé eux aussi.

- Je m'en fiche ! Franchement repeindre sa chambre de la même couleur c'est idiot.

- Il y a une nette différence entre un rose fuchsia et un rose cerise ! objecta Ginny.

- Je vois, aucun d'entre nous n'a tiré profit des vacances finalement, soupira Hermione.

- Et toi, Hermione ? demanda Ginny en ignorant les jérémiades de son frère.

- Mes vacances ? Ce n'était pas le top non plus...

Dans un second sifflement, le Poudlard Express venait de démarrer. Les autres élèves, plus particulièrement les première année, agitaient les mains de derrière les vitres pour saluer une dernière fois leurs proches alors que le train s'éloignait, s'apprêtant à traverser la Grande-Bretagne.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que Malefoy soit préfet en chef, Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- C'était prévisible, surtout quand on a un père qui s'appelle Lucius Malefoy. Et puis ce n'est pas comme ci on allait vivre ensemble toute l'année ! On a quelques rondes à faire ensemble ainsi que les préparatifs des bals.

- Je compte sur toi Hermione ! Si cette fouine s'en prend à toi, tu lui montres de nouveau la force exceptionnelle de ton poing, dit Ron.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire, et de ce fait, la bonne ambiance habituelle qui régnait parmi eux revint.

- Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, annonça Hermione en se levant.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Ron.

- Au compartiment des préfets en chefs, on se revoit ce soir, à bientôt ! lança-t-elle avant de quitter le wagon pour rejoindre celui placé en tête du train, exclusivement réservé aux préfets.

Au moment d'entrer dans le compartiment, Hermione percuta quelqu'un qui allait tout juste en sortir.

- Oh ! je suis vraiment déso... ah, ce n'est que toi, Malefoy !

- Oui c'est moi, Granger ! C'est, d'ailleurs, une raison de plus pour finir tes excuses.

- Oh, j'ai frôlé ton uniforme de luxe ? interrogea-t-elle, ironique, avant de prendre place devant un préfet de Serdaigle.

- Vous alliez quelque part, monsieur Malefoy ? demanda McGonagall qui venait d'arriver.

Il marmonna un « non » puis s'assit en face de Hermione. Minerva attira l'attention des dix élèves en tapant dans les mains.

Bien ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année, commença-t-elle en leur souriant gentiment, percevez votre élection en tant que préfet ou préfet en chef comme une sorte de récompense pour l'excellence de votre travail scolaire ainsi que votre comportement exemplaire, votre rôle est de faire régner un ordre et une discipline probants au sein de l'établissement et cela en suivant le règlement préfectoral que voici, dit-elle en faisait apparaître une pile de parchemins pour chacun, bien sûr le rôle des préfets ordinaires et celui des préfets en chef est diffèrent ! Ces derniers auront la charge d'organiser les bals, de vous aider à vos tâches de préfets si un souci se pose et leurs heures de rondes sont restreintes. Ah, ajouta-t-elle, aussi, chaque préfet en chef dispose de son propre appartement. Sur ce, je vous laisse, à bientôt !

Elle sortit du wagon des préfets et ces derniers reprirent leurs conversations, évidemment Hermione n'était pas de la partie, et étrangement, Drago non plus.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à Pré-au-Lard en fin de soirée dans un dernier sifflement, aux environs de 19 heures. Les préfets sortirent en premier du train afin d'accompagner les élèves de première année au Lac où ils furent montés à bord des barques et guidés par Hagrid jusqu'au château, quant au reste des élèves, ils s'y rendirent en calèches.

Tous les élèves se réunirent dans la Grande Salle après leur arrivée. Les nouveaux étaient, comme chaque année, époustouflés par la splendeur de l'endroit où des centaines de chandelles étaient suspendues dans les airs sous un plafond enchanté qui reproduisait le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Toutefois, quel que soit ce dernier, l'atmosphère à l'intérieur y était toujours agréable. Sur le sol carrelé étaient disposés les quatre longues tables en bois de chaque maison en face de la Grande Table placée sur une sorte de podium et qui accueillait les professeurs ainsi que McGonagall au milieu de tous, remplaçant Dumbledore. Cette dernière annonça son discours annuel puis laissa l'honneur de la parole au Choixpeau qui répartissait les élèves de première année dans les quatre maisons selon leurs critères et aptitudes.

Après les vagues d'applaudissements qui retentirent dans toute la salle, le festin concocté par les elfes de maison apparut sur les tables, comportant rosbif, saucisses frites, poulet, côtelettes de porc, pommes de terre sautées accompagnées de divers sauces et condiments ainsi que des tourtes de bœuf aux rognons. Pour la boisson, il y avait essentiellement du jus de citrouille et pour le dessert, se présentaient des tartes aux pommes, à la crème ou encore à la mélasse, du pudding aux raisins secs, des éclairs au chocolat dont Ron raffolait ainsi que divers fruits.

Une fois le succulent repas terminé, les élèves rassasiés montèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

**oOo**

Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les vitres de la fenêtre caressaient la peau de Hermione. Elle sourit à ce doux contact qui la changeait de l'épouvantable réveil électronique la réveillant brutalement chaque matin. Elle s'étira longuement puis bondit hors de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se diriger nonchalamment vers la salle de bain, un sourire béa aux lèvres. Le privilège qu'elle avait de bénéficier d'un petit appartement l'a ravissait, sa petite chambre aux couleurs de sa maison était bien meublée, la salle de bain offrait une baignoire à jets bien plus avantageuse que les simples douches des dortoirs, et enfin, le petit salon au décor convivial l'avait conquise, où elle s'imaginait déjà dévorant des piles de bouquins pendant les nuits glaciales de Noël, parcequ'en effet, elle ne comptait pas retourner chez elle pendant les vacances d'hiver.

Après avoir finit sa douche, Hermione enfila son uniforme et donna à manger à Pattenrond.

- On est mieux ici, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en le caressant.

Hermione descendit ensuite dans la Grande Salle et y retrouva Harry et Ron.

- L'appartement des préfets en chef est tout simplement génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en avalant ses céréales.

- Tu imagines, Harry, ta mère a passé toute sa septième année dans ce dortoir ! dit Ron.

- Et mon père dans celui où réside Malefoy, renchérit-il renfrogné.

- Je me sens tout de suite moins à l'aise, dit Hermione en grimaçant de gêne.

- C'est comment à l'intérieur ? demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh, il y a une chambre à coucher vraiment splendide ! Je dispose aussi d'une salle de bain avec une baignoire à jets, juste incroyable ! s'exclama Hermione aux anges.

- Quelle veine ! bougonna Ron.

- Je peux y étudier tranquillement, d'ailleurs, hier j'ai terminé « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » que j'ai commencé avant la rentré.

- Hermione, soupira Ron, arrête un peu avec cet encombrement inutile de travail !

- Tiens, c'est marrant que tu dise ça, sachant que tu y trouve un grand intérêt à cet « encombrement inutile de travail » lorsqu'on a un devoir à rendre, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Hermione sortit son emploi du temps et l'examina.

- On commence par Potion, ce matin, annonça-t-elle.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle, dit Harry en portant ses mains à son cou.

Après le petit déjeuner, les trois amis empruntèrent le escaliers du sous-sol pour se rendre aux cachots puis s'introduisirent dans la vaste salle de Potions où plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient déjà installés. Harry se mît avec Dean et Hermione finit par céder aux supplications de Ron et accepta de se mettre avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus Rogue fit son entrée et le brouhaha général s'évanouit.

- Bonne rentrée à tous, énonça le professeur de Potions d'un ton austère, ceci, ajouta-t-il, était le seul et unique souhait bienfaisant que vous aurez de ma part jusqu'à Noël très probablement. Nous n'allons pas perdre de temps, aujourd'hui ce sera un cour pratique, nous avons parlé du principe de la décoction Hoqueteuse l'an passé, peut être pouvez-vous nous en expliquer la doctrine, monsieur Weasley ? demanda Severus malicieusement.

- Euh, elle... elle provoque le hoquet ? tenta-t-il à vue de nez.

- Correcte, lança Severus en haussant un sourcil, dix points pour Gryffondor, dit-il malgré lui.

Severus consola sa déception en pensant que Ron avait bêtement effectué le rapport avec le nom de la potion.

- Ouvrez tous votre Manuel avancé de préparation des potions à la page 134, vous avez exactement quarante cinq minutes pour préparer la potion.

Il prit place sur son bureau pendant que les élèves faisaient apparaître les chaudrons.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce sombre dégénéré nous colle un devoir le premier jour ? demanda Ron plaintif, on aurait pu commencer par un cour théorique, mais avoue que j'ai plutôt assuré quand j'ai répondu à sa question ! Tu as vu sa tête ? Il avait...

- Toutes mes félicitations, Ronald ! le coupa Hermione exaspérée, moi même je ne l'aurais pas trouvé.

- Très bien, Hermione, j'ai compris ! Je me mets au travail, dit-il en se plaçant face au chaudron.

- Euh, non, je préférerais plutôt que tu me lise les étapes à suivre.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il en lui cédant la place de bon gré.

- D'abord, donne moi la liste des ingrédients.

- Alors, deux plantes à Pipaillon, trois pairs de yeux d'anguille, cinq champignons vénéneux sauteurs et trois œufs de Runespoor, récita Ron.

- Je vais les chercher dans l'armoire à ingrédients, dit Hermione en se dirigeant au fond de la salle de classe.

Elle se faufila entre un bon nombre d'élèves qui recherchaient les ingrédients dans l'imposant meuble qui prenait les trois quarts de la surface du mur du fond. Elle se procura les deux plantes à Pipaillon, les neufs œil d'anguille, un petit bocal de champignons vénéneux sauteurs puis se dirigea vers la colonne qui contenait les œufs de Runespoor quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux gris perçants.

- Pourrais-tu te pousser Malefoy ? Tu empêches le passage là, dit Hermione impatiente.

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé à prendre ces fichus œufs ? cracha-t-il.

Elle fut surprise de le voir en prendre quatre plutôt que trois mais n'y accorda pas trop d'importance, elle saisit les trois œufs nécessaires et revint à sa place.

- Voilà, on a tout ici, dit-elle en déposant les éléments sur la table.

- Ajoutez 2 mesures de plantes à Pipaillon dans le mortier ainsi que les trois pairs de yeux d'anguille puis écrasez avec le pilon jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre moyenne, lût-il pendant que Hermione se mettait à l'œuvre.

- Ensuite, continua-t-il, versez le tout dans le chaudron en ajoutant deux œufs de Runespoor puis mélangez trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Hermione suivait de pied ferme la procédure sans prêter attention aux quelques moqueries lancées parfois par les Serpentard.

- Et après ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ajoutez le troisième œuf de Runespoor ainsi que les cinq champignons vénéneux sauteurs et mélangez cette fois deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, alors laissez bouillir le mélange 20 à 30 minutes.

- Voilà, dit Hermione en posant la louche en bois devant le chaudron, il ne reste plus qu'à patienter.

- C'est répugnant ! s'exclama Ron en pinçant son nez avant d'éloigner sa tête du chaudron, c'est normal que ce soit aussi... vert ?

- Euh, oui ça semble être correcte, répondit Hermione en grimaçant, l'odeur devrait disparaître à la fin du bouillonnement.

Rogue émergea de sa lecture d'un vieux bouquin à la fin du temps formel, et le déposa rudement sur son bureau avant de se lever.

- Bien, trancha-t-il, voyons voir un peu ce que...

Une violente explosion retentit, faisant vibrer toute la salle. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers le binôme impliqué à l'incident. Hermione et Ron lançaient des regards d'incompréhension à Harry et Dean dont les figures étaient noircies et les cheveux en bataille. Ces derniers hoquetèrent en même temps puis se lancèrent un regard horrifié, s'en suivi ensuite une série de hoquets incontrôlables au bruit étrangement aigu. La élèves éclatèrent de rire y compris Ron et Hermione, mais le sourire de celle-ci s'effaça quand son regard rencontra celui de Drago qui lui lança un clin d'œil très limpide. Elle répliqua en lui envoyant à son tour le regard le plus noir qu'elle ait eu en réserve.

- Miss Granger, allez chercher Pomfresh ! ordonna Severus.

La jeune préfète en chef revint quelques minutes après, suivie de l'infirmière inquiète.

- Oh, les malheureux ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant l'état de Dean et Harry, les méfaits de la décoction Hoqueteuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en examinant la gorge de Harry.

Ils acquiescèrent tant bien que mal. Pomfresh soupira et fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en tirer une fiole.

- Chacun en boit une petite gorgée, dit-elle en tendant la fiole à Harry.

Ils avalèrent chacun une gorgée du liquide saumâtre et grimacèrent de dégoût mais furent rapidement soulagés de voir que les hoquets se faisaient de moins en moins intenses jusqu'à entièrement disparaître, quelques secondes plus tard.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Pomfresh en récupérant la fiole, et essayez de suivre à la lettre les ingrédients à mettre la prochaine fois, leur conseilla-t-elle gentiment avant de repartir.

- Excellent messieurs Potter et Thomas ! s'éleva la voix suave de Severus tandis que la classe retrouvait son calme, excellent pour cette preuve d'incompétence sans égal, pour vous récompenser j'ôte dix points à Gryffondor. À croire, monsieur Weasley, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron, que même quand vous réalisez un exploit cela ne dure pas longtemps.

Les quatre heures de potions prirent fin aux environs de midi, les élèves rejoignirent ensuite la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

- Ça va mieux, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Bof, répondit-il, je ne comprends vraiment pas... c'était... enfin, j'avais suivi les étape co...

- C'est Malefoy, l'interrompît-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il déconcerté.

- Malefoy ? répéta Ron tout aussi dérouté que son meilleur ami.

- Oui, soupira Hermione, je l'ai vu prendre quatre œufs de Runespoor au lieu de trois ! Et puis il m'a lancé un regard chargé de sous-entendus...

- Cet enfoiré... souffla Harry en fermant les yeux pour tenter de contrôler sa colère.

- Il a sûrement du glisser un œuf en plus pendant que vous aviez le dos tourné, Dean et toi, proposa Ron.

- Tu penses bien oui ! On a dû se déplacer tous les deux pour trouver rapidement les ingrédients.

Hermione chercha des yeux le Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, il était assit à côté de Daphné Greengrass. Le couple était l'une des sources de racontars les plus illustrés de Poudlard, il était notoire qu'elle avait tout pour lui plaire ou du moins atteindre son échelon ; elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et d'une magnificence déstabilisante, elle était tout aussi hautaine et orgueilleuse que lui et était, indéniablement, une sang-pur. Autrement dit : la réplique crachée de Drago Malefoy au féminin.

- Bon appétit les Gryffondor ! lança Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui venait de passer derrière Hermione.

La jeune sorcière tressauta à la voix du fantôme derrière elle.

- Hermione Granger était perdue dans ses pensées ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda Harry, calmé.

- À rien, mentit-elle.

- À rien ? questionna Ron, comment on peut ne penser à rien, c'est impossible ! Même si on essayait de ne penser à rien, on serait techniquement entrain de penser à quelque chose donc...

- La ferme, Ronald ! le coupa Hermione.

Le reste de la journée se passa placidement, Hermione quitta ses amis en fin d'après-midi pour rejoindre McGonagall qui l'avait convoqué. Elle pénétra dans la tour où se situait le bureau de la directrice et monta au deuxième étage avant de se poster devant la gargouille en pierre, elle prononça clairement le mot de passe de la semaine et la statut s'écarta. Hermione s'introduisît entre le mur séparé en deux puis monta les escaliers de pierre en colimaçon et entra dans le bureau par une imposante porte en bois de chêne. McGonagall était assise derrière le bureau et conversait déjà avec Drago.

- Bonsoir professeur, excusez-moi pour le retard, dit Hermione essoufflée.

- Bonsoir miss Granger, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle de derrière son bureau.

Hermione se trouvait debout dans le bureau de l'ancien directeur, qui revenait maintenant au professeur McGonagall. Elle ressentit un triste serrement de cœur.

- Donc, miss Granger, je disais à monsieur Malefoy que cette année, une compétition entre les quatre maisons, concernant les première, les deuxième ainsi que les troisième année, allait avoir lieu à la fin du premier trimestre. Ce sera La Compétition Des Jeunes Sorciers. Vous aurez donc le rôle de préparer des questions sur toutes les matières. La liste des cours enseignés durant ce trimestre est avancée sur ces parchemins, dit-elle en leur tendant un entassement de manuscrits à chacun, vous y trouverez également d'autres informations telles que le déroulement des épreuves ou encore le nombre de questions nécessaires pour chaque discipline. La bibliothèque sera mise à votre disposition tous les jours jusqu'à la fin du trimestre entre 8 heures et 21 heures.

Sitôt les instructions assignées, les deux ennemis quittèrent le bureau de McGonagall.

- Alors Granger, contente de faire équipe avec moi ? demanda Drago en s'étirant, écrasant ainsi le visage de la jeune fille de son coude.

- Pas spécialement, non ! répondit-elle en repoussant son coude sans douceur.

- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama-t-il l'air faussement surpris, moi non plus.

- Bon, dit-elle sans prêter attention à ses propos, on commence quand ?

- On co...

- Plus tôt on commence, plus tôt on finit et tout le monde est content ! le coupa-t-elle.

- Ho ! Doucement Granger, à croire que tu t'impatiente à passer du temps avec moi, dit-il avec un mauvais sourire.

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus insensés, Malefoy ! riposta-t-elle horripilée, et puis tu ne comprends pas quoi dans « plus tôt on finit et tout le monde est content » ?

- Ah excuse-moi, répondit-il sur un ton glacial, je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter les suites de tes phrases que je juge inutiles de toute façon.

- Bon dans ce cas là, bonne fin de soirée, dit-elle en accélérant le pas afin de s'éloigner de lui, espèce d'abruti ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Répète un peu ça, Granger ! aboya-t-il de loin.

- Ah, tu ne l'as pas raté celle-là, hein ! lança-t-elle au seuil des escaliers en mouvements permanents, je pensais que tu ne jugeais pas utile d'écouter la fin de mes propos !

L'escalier enchanté s'était déjà lié à un autre étage plus bas, faisant perdre de vue Hermione à Drago.


	2. Un miroir aux alouettes

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Merciii pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur des espérances de ceux qui me suivent. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos précieux avis. Je réponds à tout le monde, y compris ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site.**

Dakota-Potter : Merci beaucoup ! Pour répondre à ta question : non, ils cohabitent pas ensembles, ce serait trop facile sinon :p

K : Merci, en espérant te revoir pour la suite ! :)

Lucie D : Merci infiniment ! J'adore Ron, j'espère qu'il continuera à te faire rire tout au long de l'histoire parceque je compte pas le délaisser, c'est un personnage extraordinaire à mon avis. Malheureusement, peu de personnes partagent mon avis :'(

Ophlie : Ravie que ça t'intéresse. Tu peux dormir tranquille, ça n'arrivera pas lol, je sais à quel point c'est pas crédible alors on y va doucement mais sûrement.

BonnieMcLean : Merci ! Mais, ohlala :s le terme « paquet » je trouve ça un peu péjoratif, j'espère que ça n'a pas posé problème. Et ouii moi aussi je l'aime comme ça ; avec un brin de sarcasme évidement ! Tu me fais trop plaisir...

Gorkax : Sorry si tu t'attendais à plus d'action :( en général, je perçois les premiers chapitres comme une implantation du décors, en tout cas j'espère que tu repassera !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

La fin de la première semaine de cour se pointa à tombeau ouvert. Hermione n'avait plus vraiment adressé la parole à Drago si ce n'est quelques offenses lancées par ce dernier dans les couloirs qu'elle ne se privait pas de répondre. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à réviser ses leçons ou dévorer les piles de bouquins qu'elle se procurait à la bibliothèque sans pour autant négliger ses amis.

- Ah, et j'oubliais, chevrota la voix du professeur Binns, vous avez une dissertation à remettre sur quatre rouleaux de parchemins au sujet de la Révolte des Goblins durant les années 1600 pour Lundi. Vous pouvez maintenant sortir.

Un brouhaha de désagrément s'éleva dans la classe cependant que les élèves quittaient la salle hâtivement.

- Ça ne peut pas être possible ! se lamenta Ron, Ce vioc nous maudit !

- Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique, Ron ! dit Hermione, tu as tout le week-end pour finir ton travail. Et non ! ajouta-t-elle en prévoyant ce qu'il allait dire, je ne t'aiderai pas cette fois-ci, mets toi un peu au travail et puis je suis trop occupée, tu le sais.

Ron singea discrètement les manières de Hermione ce qui ne manqua pas à Harry qui étouffa un rire.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, annonça Hermione, à tout à l'heure les garçons ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

- J'ai encore cette impression de déjà vu, fit remarquer Ron.

La jeune préfète en chef se rendit au quatrième étage, longea le long couloir puis franchit le passage étroit qui déboulait sur la vaste salle de lecture où Irma Pince entreposait une pile de grimoires sur une étagère.

- Bonjour madame Pince, salua Hermione poliment.

La bibliothécaire interrompit sa mise en ordre et se retourna vers l'effronté qui osait la déranger, mais esquissa un léger rictus en reconnaissant la brillante élève.

- Ah, bonjour miss Granger ! répondit Irma de sa voix frisquette avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Hermione se dirigea vers la section sur l'Histoire de la Magie et entreprit de rechercher quelques gros bouquins qui relataient jusqu'aux détails les plus rebutants de la Révolte des Gobelins. Elle s'installa à l'extrémité de la longue table en bois disposée sous les étagères puis inhala l'odeur de l'ancienneté des livres que dégageait l'endroit, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Elle aurait très bien pu emprunter quelques livres pour étudier dans son appartement mais elle trouvait un charme particulier à travailler dans la bibliothèque. Brusquement, une main se plaqua rudement sur la page que Hermione lisait avec avidité.

- Ça travail, Granger ? s'éleva la voix de Drago.

Hermione porta ses mains à ses tempes pour les masser.

- Non, Malefoy ! Je t'en prie, pas le seul endroit où j'arrive à me détendre, ne viens pas m'y pourrir la vie, souffla-t-elle.

- Il n'y a que Granger pour se détendre dans une bibliothèque, dit-il en pivotant pour rejoindre une chaise près de la Gryffondor.

- Chacun ses façons, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise à côté d'elle.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle simplement.

- Merci, dit-il en y prenant place.

- Donc, quelle raison t'amène pour me déranger en plein travail ?

- Un certain rôle consistant à préparer un série de questions sur plus d'une dizaine de matières pour trois niveaux différents, répondit-il peinard, ça te dis quelque chose ?

- Oh, pas possible ! s'écria-t-elle en se tapant le front, j'avais complètement oublié. Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici pour ça ?

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, Granger, je venais ici parceque j'aime bien lire, pas de façon maladive comme la tienne bien sûr, mais j'apprécie assez. Et puis je t'ai aperçu...

- Est-ce vraiment le motif de ne pas faillir à tes responsabilités de préfets en chef ou juste l'envie malsaine de m'agacer, qui t'amène réellement ?

- Un peu des deux je dirais, ricana-t-il, mais davantage le deuxième.

- Je tiens vraiment à finir ce devoir, admit-elle, on peut remettre ça à demain ?

- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition en permanence, Granger. Tu finiras ce devoir demain ou après demain, et puis franchement ça fera bientôt six ans que ce vieux Binns nous donne le même devoir à rendre chaque début d'année sur la Révolte des Gobelins. À ta place j'aurais gardé une copie que je lui remettrais chaque année.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas détenir ta mauvaise foi mais je préfère largement trimer, répliqua-t-elle en refermant sèchement le gros livre qu'elle lisait.

Hermione tira de son sac à sorcière la pile de parchemins donnée par McGonagall.

- On a deux heures, ça devrait être suffisant pour trouver des questions à au moins quatre ou cinq matières pour la première année, non ?

- Voyons voir, dit Drago en saisissant le parchemin du nombre de questions imposées à chaque matière, On a trois questions en Astronomie, deux en Botanique, deux en Histoire de la Magie et une en Métamorphose pour commencer.

- C'est facile ! s'exclama Hermione en s'emparant précipitamment de sa plume, la première question serait « à quelle distance se trouve l'étoile Canopus » et la réponse...

- Non, contesta Drago, c'est bien trop évident !

- Naturellement, ce sont des élèves de première année qui vont y répondre, pas toi !

- D'accord, mais je choisirais les deux dernières.

Hermione nota soigneusement la première question suivie de sa réponse puis se tourna vers son ennemi. Ce dernier tira sa baguette et la pointa en l'air.

- Accio manuel d'Astronomie première année, formula-t-il.

Le livre se détacha d'une des étagères d'une section éloignée et voltigea gracieusement dans les airs avant de retomber minutieusement dans la main de Drago. Hermione en eut un haut-le-cœur car, étonnamment, elle loupait tout le temps de façon frappante ce sortilège pourtant si basique, l'objet attiré n'atterrissait jamais au bon endroit. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait trouver toutes les questions sans l'aide de manuels, quitte à passer pour l'attentionnée de service qui ne donnait que de simples questions.

- Seconde question, dit Drago en relevant le nez du livre, « comment repère-t-on la constellation d'Andromède en citant également ses principales étoiles »

- Ça fait deux questions en une, c'est un peu abusé non ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Non ce n'est pas abusé, Granger ! Ce qui leur faut ce sont de vraies questions coriaces pour donner un minimum de carrure à la compétition, pas des questions à deux Mornilles dépourvues d'intérêts !

- Mes questions ne sont pas dépourvues d'intérêts ! grincha la rouge et or en griffonnant rageusement la seconde question suivie de sa réponse.

- Si tu le dis, pouffa le Serpentard.

Une fois les questions sur l'Astronomie achevées, Hermione hésita à utiliser sa baguette pour attirer le manuel de Botanique puis opta pour se lever et aller le chercher elle-même.

- Tu vas où comme ça, Granger ? demanda Drago légèrement interloqué.

- Chercher le manuel de Botanique, je... j'ai oublié ma baguette, se justifia-t-elle.

Drago la dévisagea sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- Ta baguette, répondit-il, elle dépasse de ta poche, fit-il en montrant le bout de bois qui sortait de la poche de sa jupe.

- Oh, ma baguette ! s'exclama-t-elle en la tirant de sa poche.

Hermione pesta intérieurement et se posta derrière la grande bibliothèque afin d'échapper au regard de l'insupportable blond. Elle inspira puis leva la baguette en l'air.

- Accio Mille herbes et champignons magiques ! formula Hermione.

Le gros livre se retira d'une étagère dans une section à droite et se dirigea plutôt correctement vers la Gryffondor, elle leva alors sa main pour le rattraper quand il chuta brutalement sur sa tête avant de percuter le sol suivi de la jeune préfère en chef. Elle étouffa maladroitement un cri de douleur.

- Granger ? interpella Drago en s'avançant vers elle.

Drago découvrit avec surprise Hermione à terre, se massant la tête douloureusement.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il au bord du fou rire, ne me dis pas que tu viens de rater ton sortilège d'attraction, Granger ?

- La ferme, Malefoy ! J'ai juste fais un faux pas qui m'a fait perdre l'équilibre et... tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Drago éclata finalement de rire.

- Je comprends mieux, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! grogna-t-elle en ignorant sa main tendue, préférant se relever seule.

Drago tourna les talons et partit s'affaler sur sa chaise en tirant un sourire moqueur que Hermione trouvait profondément débile.

- Tu savais que tu n'avais pas oublié ta baguette, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-elle furibonde, je réussi tout mes sortilèges à la perfection, et particulièrement ceux de base !

Drago ne releva pas. Hermione trouvait son comportement moins injurieux que d'habitude assez soupçonneux, en fait elle se disait qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir une conversation sans utiliser les propos, désormais rituels, «Sang-de-Bourbe » et « sale fouine arrogante » et son attitude goguenarde semblait davantage l'irriter.

- Assis toi et ne t'inquiète plus, c'est moi qui m'occuperai des livres, ironisa-t-il au bord d'un grand fou rire.

Hermione le foudroya du regard et l'imaginait plutôt au bord de la tour d'astronomie, menacé par son coup de pied.

- Bon, tu sais quoi ? On se revoit demain après-midi, j'ai des choses à... à faire, dit-elle en rangeant agressivement ses affaires.

- T'ai-je offensé, Granger ? demanda-t-il.

- Le jour où je serais offensé par toi, les Gobelins se prendront d'affection pour les sorciers, railla-t-elle.

- Soit, déclara-t-il sans décrocher son rictus, va rejoindre le balafré et la belette, alors disons demain vers 14 heures à La Tête de Sanglier.

Hermione tira une grimace amer, La Tête de Sanglier était le dernier endroit où elle souhaitait mettre les pieds. L'auberge était glauque, malpropre et très peu fréquentée, le peu de gens qui s'y trouvaient étaient bizarres et solitaires, cachant même leurs visages. La grimace de la Gryffondor s'effaça quand elle assimila pourquoi Drago avait particulièrement préféré cet endroit. Évidemment, il n'allait pas se montrer en publique avec une fille de son rang, encore moins elle. Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'évidence et prit son sac après l'avoir refermé.

- Bien attendu, Malefoy ! souffla-t-elle exaspérée, à demain.

- À la prochaine, Granger. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'apporterai les livres nécessaires.

- Oh ! Mets toi bien dans ta tête que j'ai juste trébucher ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant, juste trébucher accidentellement, ajouta-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, fulminante de colère puis rejoignit le septième étage de la tour éponyme. Elle prononça le mot de passe actuel à la grosse dame en robe de soie et le portrait de celle-ci pivota, révélant ainsi un trou dans le mur dans lequel elle s'engouffra.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, dit-elle à l'adresse des élèves présents dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Elle alla s'asseoir près de Harry et Ginny.

- Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, Hermione ! répondit Harry.

- Tu sais bien que non, renchérit la jeune rouquine en lui adressant un sourire franc.

- Tant mieux, je me voyais mal assise devant ces deux là qui se bécotent, dit-elle en désignant Ron et Lavande, Harry, ajouta-t-elle, te sens-tu vraiment en sécurité à Poudlard ?

- Pour l'instant oui, repondit-il, d'après les membres de l'Ordre, Poudlard est certainement l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde magique, tant que McGonagall en reste la directrice bien évidement.

- C'est vrai, affirma Ginny, mon père dit que Rufus Scrimgeour assure convenablement la sécurité du Ministère de la Magie et tant que ça se maintient ainsi, McGonagall conserve son poste.

- Il nous faudra bien en sortir si on veut détruire ces maudits Horcruxes, dit Hermione.

- Je sais, approuva Harry, Remus est venu me rendre visite chez les Dursley quelques jours avant la rentrée et m'a imposé de suivre au moins les cours du premier trimestre.

- Si ça se trouve l'école grouille de futurs Mangemorts en ce moment même, murmura Hermione sinistrement.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, dit-il, Vol... Tu-Sais-Qui est sûrement très affaibli en ce moment et Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûre où je puisse réfléchir tranquillement aux endroits où peuvent être cachés les Horcruxes.

- Hermione ?

Hermione se retourna et leva les yeux vers un charmant jeune homme qui la regardait avec un sourire irrésistible.

- Salut Cormac, dit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, merci, répondit-elle en se relevant, et toi ?

- Ça peut aller. Je me disais... Est-ce que tu accepterais si je t'invitais au Madame Pieddodu ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant nerveusement ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Vraiment ? C'est un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, les yeux pétillants.

- Tu aimerais que ce soit un rendez-vous ?

Hermione rigola et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Alors ce sera un rendez-vous, trancha-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, Cormac, accepta-t-elle.

Ils étaient maintenant face à l'imposante baie vitrée de la salle commune, qui donnait sur Lac, laissant derrière eux le tapage du bavardage de leurs camarades.

- J'osais pas te le demander, dit-il en passant sa mains dans ses cheveux dorés, demain vers 14 heures, ça te va ?

- Biensure, acquiesça-t-elle en observant le Lac scintiller sous la lune.

La salle commune commençait à se vider peu à peu des élèves qui descendaient dîner. Le regard de Hermione se fixa sur la grande pendule accrochée au dessus de la bibliothèque, elle affichait 20 heures déjà. Elle descendit ensuite dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Cormac.

Aussitôt le dîner achevé, Hermione salua ses amis avant de se rendre dans son appartement, elle déposa ses affaires sur la petite table basse du salon.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle en tirant sa baguette, accio livre de...

Hermione s'interrompit en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, ce n'était tout de même pas l'incident de tout à l'heure qui l'avait affecté, du moins c'est ce qu'elle se forçait à croire.

**oOo**

Hermione se réveilla au alentours de huit heures du matin, elle posa un pied sur le sol et entama quelques pas à l'aveugle avant de se prendre les pieds dans la corne du tapis en laine tuftée et émît un glapissement paniqué avant d'atterrir un peu plus loin, sur le parquet. Elle se releva péniblement en se remémorant à quel point la poisse était omniprésente dans sa vie.  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle retira ses vêtements et enfila sa sortie de chambre avant de se poster devant le miroir. Elle afficha une expression horrifiée en apercevant son reflet, un visage au teint fade était dissimulé par quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient de l'énorme plumet broussailleux fixé sur sa tête.

- Par Merlin ! s'offusqua-t-elle, il y a du boulot à faire ma petite Hermione !

Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortie une panoplie de brosses à cheveux et de peignes en tout genre. Elle les fixa une dizaine de seconde et posa sa main sur son front.

- Il est hors de question que je me marie un jour ! trancha-t-elle, qui accepterais de se réveiller devant une atrocité pareille chaque matin ? Et puis ce n'est pas aussi grave, il me reste toujours Pattenrond, dit-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier qui était étendu sur le tapis.

Le chat poussa un miaulement teigneux avant de reposer sa tête et reprendre sa somnolence.

- Génial, souffla-t-elle désespérée.

Elle passa ensuite un bon quart d'heure à démêler sa tignasse touffue en couinant des « ouille » et des « aïe » à chaque brossage, puis se glissa dans la baignoire d'angle en marbre qu'elle avait laissé se remplir d'eau.

Plus tard, elle noua une serviette sur ses cheveux et une autre sur son buste puis retourna dans sa chambre et enfila un jean, un pull fin en laine et un cardigan à maille. Elle fit une natte échevelée qui lui donnait tout de même un charmant air espiègle puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Hermione ? demanda Ron intrigué en touchant quelque chose sur la tête de la Gryffondor, c'est quoi ce truc sur ta tête ?

- C'est une barrette en forme de fleur ! s'écria Harry.

- La ferme voyons ! ordonna-t-elle en voyant quelques têtes se tourner vers elle, c'est un vieux cadeau de ma grand mère maternelle, mentit-elle en repoussant sèchement la main de Ron.

- Moi je sais en quel honneur Hermione porte cette jolie barrette, lâcha Seamus malicieusement, elle a un rendez-vous avec notre cher Cormac que voici, continua-t-il en le tapant sur les épaules pour le charrier.

Un huage plaisantin s'éleva dans la table des Gryffondor et Hermione devint rouge pivoine de honte ou de colère, elle ne saurait dire. Elle se leva brusquement et pointa sa fourchette vers Dean.

- Je te conseille de te la fermer, Finnigan, ou le rendez-vous que tu encours d'avoir ce soir à la bibliothèque ne risque pas d'être aussi agréable que le mien, menaça-t-elle.

Les élèves de sa maison huèrent de plus bel alors que Hermione venait de se rendre compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait d'accomplir, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec l'envie de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Cormac lui lança néanmoins un gentil sourire auquel elle répondit timidement.

- Tu sors avec Cormac McLaggen et tu ne me l'a pas dit ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Non, Ginny ! Il me l'a proposé hier soir juste avant le dîner, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais maintenant tout le monde est au courant, pesta-t-elle.

Ginny repoussa son bol de céréales et se tourna plus distinctement vers son amie.

- Alors, dit-elle en souriant coquinement, vous allez où ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ? Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? demanda Ginny tour à tour.

- Au Madame Pieddodu, je vais rester comme ça, et oui, si j'ai accepté c'est qu'il me plaît un peu ! répondit Hermione en moins de deux.

Hermione baladait pensivement sa fourchette dans son assiette, elle releva les yeux et ces derniers s'accrochèrent de manière imprévue à ceux de Drago. Brusquement elle eut un déclic. Son rendez-vous avec Cormac et sa rencontre avec Drago auraient lieu à la même heure.

- Hermione ! Tu m'entends ? l'interpella Ginny.

- Hein ? Quoi ? dit Hermione en émergeant de ses pensées et rompant le contact visuel avec son homologue.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'enquit son amie.

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny ! la rassura-t-elle.

Hermione passa le reste de la matinée à faire des allées retours dans son appartement afin de trouver une solution à ce dilemme.  
La pendule affichait à présent 14 heures moins dix, elle enfila son cardigan et sortit.

- Malefoy peut très bien patienter, se dit-elle.

Une fois en dehors de Poudlard, Hermione marchait seule sur la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard, elle s'arrêta devant le magasin de prêt-à-porter Gaichiffon et contempla les deux ruelles à droite et à gauche qui menaient respectivement au Madame Pieddodu et à la Tête de Sanglier. Soudain, une main la saisit par le bras et la retourna.

- Granger, ça fait depuis dix bonnes minutes que je t'attends ! râla Drago.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de trouver une explication.

- Ne dis rien ! s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant vers le pub sinistre, amène toi plutôt qu'on en finisse.

Elle regarda avec regret la ruelle où se trouvait le charmant salon de thé où Cormac l'attendait surement à l'heure qu'il est, puis suivit Drago dans l'auberge.  
Ils s'installèrent au fond, sur l'unique table où la lampe à huile était encore allumée. Elle soupçonna Drago d'avoir déplacé la seule lampe qui marchait encore à cet endroit des plus isolés du pub.

- Granger ! craqua Drago en essayant de contrôler sa fureur, arrête de gigoter j'essaye de lire là !

- Il faut absolument que j'aille au petit coin ! mentit-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago haussa un sourcil et déclara sans relever ses yeux du livre de Botanique :

- Tu vas vraiment faire tes besoins dans les toilettes de cet endroit ? demanda-t-il.

- Cette fois j'ai pas oublié ma baguette, répondit-elle nerveusement en l'agitant dans ses mains.

Drago ne daigna pas lui répondre ni même interrompre sa lecture et lui fit signe de partir. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. L'endroit puait la chèvre et le fromage moisi, elle se pinça le nez de dégoût et redressa son dos avant de porter sa baguette au niveau de son visage et respirer un bon coup.

- Vas y Hermione ! Tu peux le faire, tu as eu ton permis de transplanage et les toilettes du Madame Pieddodu ne sont pas très loin ! N'oublie pas les trois D : Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Destination, Détermination...

Dans un coup de baguette, Hermione se fit ingurgiter dans une spirale à une vitesse exorbitante puis réapparut gauchement dans les toilettes pour dames du Madame Pieddodu, avec une violente envie de vomir.

- J'ai réussi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle sortit en catastrophe de l'endroit puis s'arrêta brusquement, elle arrangea les plis de sa jupe et admira l'endroit : un doux parfum de cannelle et de rose fraîche s'y embaumait, quelques couples étaient paisiblement posés autour des tables rondes tapissées de napperons en dentelle rose. Son regard s'arrêta promptement sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux miels assis seul qui regardait par-dessus la verrière de l'entrée. Hermione sourit de soulagement.

- Cormac ! s'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers lui.

- Hermione ? Tu es là depuis quand ? demanda-t-il ahuri.

Hermione s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et reprit son souffle.

- Depuis un bon moment à vrai dire, je me suis accidentellement enfermée aux... aux toilettes, mentit-elle.

- J'ai cru que tu allais me faire faux bon à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, sourit-il, mais ça m'aurait étonné vu que tu n'es pas une fille facilement impressionnable, d'ailleurs c'est l'une des nombreuses qualités que j'apprécie chez toi. Au fait, jolie barrette ! ajouta-t-il.

Hermione baissa la tête et rougit légèrement, au même moment Cormac saisit le menton de la jeune sorcière et le releva vers lui.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pas du tout, répondit Hermione en rigolant nerveusement, et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Cormac recula et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- C'est dommage, fit-il en affichant une fausse moue boudeuse, alors comment tu vas ?

- Parfaitement bien, et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux maintenant que tu es là, devant moi.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre j'espère, sourit-elle honteuse.

- Non pas du tout, une vingtaine de minutes à patienter ce n'est rien, ironisa-t-il gentiment, bon passons, dit-il plus sérieusement en croisant les bras sur la table, parle moi de toi, je veux tout savoir sur toi.

Hermione perdit son sourire, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on cherche à savoir quoi que ce soit la concernant. Et pour la première fois, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse à quelque chose qu'on lui demandait.

- Je... il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir sur moi, je suis assez banale comme...

- Non ! l'interrompît-il, tu es tout sauf quelqu'un de banal.

- Eh bien... je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en réfléchissant, oh ! Excuse-moi, tu me permets de passer au petit coin deux secondes ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Oui, oui biensure, répondit-il incertain.

Hermione retourna aux toilettes et transplana une seconde fois puis réapparut dans les toilettes écœurantes de la Tête de Sanglier, elle se contrôla pour ne pas dégobiller puis sortit rejoindre Drago.

- Je vois que tu as réussi à retrouver le chemin, dit-il sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

- Tu en es où ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place.

- J'ai terminé les deux questions en Botanique pour la première année, répondit-il.

- Voyons voir ça, dit-elle en lui prenant le parchemin des mains, première question : « l'essence de la Belladone est nécessaire à la préparation de quelle potion » biensure quand ce n'est pas deux questions en une seule c'est l'inclusion d'une autre matière ! Seconde question, continua-t-elle, « que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on touche à un Mimbulus Mimbletonia » ça va tu les a ménagé avec celle-ci au moins !

- On enchaîne avec Histoire de la Magie, à toi de trouver la première question, dit-il en lui tendant un gros livre.

Hermione examina rapidement le tableau des cours du premier trimestre puis feuilleta le livre futilement avant de noter la question et la réponse à la hâte, puis tendit le parchemin à Drago et se leva.

- Oû est-ce que tu vas comme ça, encore, Granger ? demanda-t-il excédé, et puis c'est quoi cette question débile ?

- Je... j'ai oublié ma... baguette sur le lavabo, je reviens ! bafouilla-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte au fond du pub.

Hermione transplana encore une fois jusqu'aux toilettes du salon de thé et dût s'accrocher à la bordure du lavabo pour ne pas tomber, elle se redressa avec peine et porta sa main vers sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir puis sortit rapidement et alla s'asseoir à sa table.

- Excuses-moi, ce verrou a un vrai problème, dit-elle en prenant place sur la chaise avec difficulté, oh ! Cette chaise est beaucoup plus confortable ! s'exclama-t-elle en enfournant un macaron rose d'une seule traite.

- Beaucoup plus confortable que quoi ? demanda Cormac l'air un peu désemparé.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et arrêta instantanément de mâcher.

- Euh... le... je veux dire... le siège des toilettes, bredouilla-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Cormac afficha une expression confuse puis se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Hermione, elle, voulait s'étrangler.

- Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, dit-il, mais ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai pris le risque de te prendre un thé au jasmin, d'après Ginny c'est ton préféré.

- Oh, c'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de la tasse de thé posée devant elle, j'adore lire, ajouta-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Tu adores lire ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'adore lire ! Tu voulais savoir des choses sur moi, donc en premier j'adore lire, lire comme toi tu aimes jouer au Quidditch ou...

- Doucement, Hermione ! rigola-t-il, tu es agitée depuis tout à l'heure et tu parles trop rapidement, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Hermione enfila un deuxième macaron et avala une seconde gorgée du délicieux thé au jasmin avant de se relever de sa chaise.

- Oui, oui biensure, tout va très bien ! s'écria-t-elle presque hystérique, j'ai juste oublié ma baguette sur le lavabo, je reviens tout de suite, dit-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Hermione se rendit une nouvelle fois aux toilettes puis transplana jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier. Elle atterrît une nouvelle fois aux toilettes mais un voile flou lui enveloppait la muqueuse des yeux. Elle sortit à grande-peine par la porte et boitilla jusqu'à la table de Drago en prenant appui sur les tables en bois, grinçantes, du pub. Elle était blanche comme un linge.

- Granger ? appelait la voix lointaine de Drago, qui était pourtant à quelques mètres d'elle.

La Gryffondor s'effondra à deux pas de son homologue en se heurtant violemment la tête sur le plancher calleux en bois. Drago laissa tomber sa plume et se pressa vers Hermione.

- Merde, souffla-t-il, Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ! s'écria-t-il en la soulevant pour la déposer sur la chaise.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'imperceptible sans ouvrir les yeux et se cramponna aux épaules de Drago quand celui-ci essaya de se redresser.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, je m'en veux tellement.

Drago se raidit au dessus d'elle et ne répondit pas, elle passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du Serpentard et le rapprocha de son visage.

- Ce n'est rien, Granger, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, murmura-t-elle, s'il-te-plais pardonne moi. Est-ce que tu me pardonne ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il en sentant l'haleine suffocante de Hermione tout près de ses lèvres, tu devrais me lâcher maintenant.

- J'ai vraiment été stupide Cormac, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago la laissa retomber brusquement sur la chaise en se détachant d'elle, le choc lui permit de retrouver ses esprits, elle passa sa main derrière sa tête en gémissant de douleur.

- Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle toute retournée.

- Il se passe, Granger, que tu as la fâcheuse manie de parler quand tu es inconsciente, rétorqua-t-il.

- Que... oh non !

Les souvenirs refaisaient surface dans la tête de Hermione, elle se releva péniblement mais s'écroula par terre au bout du troisième pas. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida à se relever.

- Granger, tu vas me faire le plaisir de clouer ton gros postérieur sur cette chaise et ne plus te relever, dit-il en la déposant dessus.

- J'ai un épouvantable mal de tête et l'estomac tout retourné, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Crois moi, ça ne me réjouie pas non plus de passer du temps avec toi, loin de là même, mais tu pouvais tout de même faire un effort pour qu'on en finisse de ces stupides questions et qu'on ait plus à passer du temps ensembles ! grogna-t-il avant de gagner le comptoir du pub.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse en bois à la main et la déposa maladroitement devant Hermione qui se retint de rire devant ce geste invraisemblable de la part de son pire ennemi.

- C'est du thé au gingembre, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ces chiottes, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir en passant, mais ça va calmer tes... malaises, dit-il hargneux.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais boire dans ce verre immonde, on n'est pas chez Madame Pieddodu ici ! répliqua-t-elle en repensant immédiatement à Cormac.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment pris ça en compte en partant aux toilettes tout à l'heure, cingla-t-il en lançant un sort de nettoyage au verre.

Hermione ne répondit pas et avala une lampée du liquide fumant.

- Merci, déversa-t-elle malgré elle.

- Ne me remercie pas Granger, mes fins ne sont pas attentionnées, je veux juste finir ce fichu travail, ronchonna-t-il, si mon père savait que je suis aux petits soins d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, poursuivit-il en lâchant un rire glacial.

Hermione reçut ces propos comme un coup de surin dans l'estomac, même si elle avait réussit à s'habituer à cette appellation odieuse durant les six dernière années, elle avait néanmoins apprécié la sorte de trêve d'injures cinglantes entre eux depuis la rentrée. Drago, quant à lui, eut un bref sentiment de remord qui s'évapora aussitôt qu'il s'était pointé en voyant Hermione hausser les épaules d'indifférence, du moins elle lui en donnait l'impression.

- Reprenons une autre fois, dit-il finalement en empilant les livres éparpillés sur la table.

- Ouais, faisons ça, répondit Hermione froidement.

Elle se releva en meilleur état que quelques minutes plutôt et sortit de l'épouvantable lieu, imitée par Drago. Une fois dehors, elle inhala l'air respirable de l'extérieur et manqua de s'étouffer en apercevant Cormac qui sortait mollement de la rue secondaire d'en face.  
Hermione rebroussa chemin à toute allure afin de regagner l'entrée de la Tête de Sanglier mais entra en collision avec le buste rigide de Drago qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Granger ! râla-t-il.

- Oh non, non, non... murmura-t-elle anxieuse.

- Hermione ? héla la voix de Cormac qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Hermione pivota lentement pour lui faire face et baissa les yeux.

- Non, s'esclaffa-t-il nerveusement, tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber pour... tu... avec Malefoy ?

- Euh, non mon vieux ! dit le blond en levant les mains, moi et Granger, ajouta-t-il en la pointant de ses deux index, même pas en rêve !

- Écoute, Cormac, j'avais un travail à faire avec lui et... je ne voulais pas te dire non... tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Bien joué, Hermione ! la félicita ironiquement le Gryffondor, je t'ai attendu comme un crétin en pensant que tu allais revenir de ces foutus chiottes ! Je... je pensais que tu étais une fille à part mais je me suis bien gouré, vous êtes toutes pareilles ! finit-il en s'éloignant des deux préfets en chef.

Hermione afficha une mine de chien battu involontaire et sentit son estomac se nouer. Drago ricana froidement et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas chialer pour lui, Granger, si ?

Hermione laissa couler de chaudes larmes silencieuses et regarda Cormac disparaître au bout de la rue.

- Si, conclut-il impassible.

- Dégage d'ici Malefoy ! rugit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ta propriété privée, que je sache ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Très bien, cracha-t-elle en s'en allant, dans ce cas là c'est moi qui fiche le camp ! Tu ne m'apporte que des tracas, tu es vraiment...

Ses paroles devenaient inaudibles plus elle s'éloignait du Serpentard, il pouvait seulement apercevoir un petit corps qui marchait d'un pas ferme et une tête qui bougeait frénétiquement sous les injures qu'elle cinglait. Il en avait l'air toutefois amusé, vu le demi sourire moqueur qui flottait sur ses lèvres.


	3. Une potion à la mords-moi le nœud

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Tout d'abord, merciii du fond du cœur de me donner vos avis - bons ou mauvais - je vois, avec plaisir, que mon histoire intéresse certaines personnes, et ça ne fait que m'encourager pour ne pas la laisser tomber !**

**Sinon, le troisième chapitre est légèrement plus court que les précédents ainsi que les prochains. Eh oui, j'ai eu la fortuite idée de finir celui-ci avec un peu de... suspense on va dire, lol.**

Ophlie : Au moins c'est clair ! Oh oui... Je suis au courant de pleins de choses, à force d'avoir tout relu, et je te raconte même pas les recherches assidues, lol

BonnieMcLean : Pourquoi je suis trop contente de te revoir, toi ? Figure toi que je me suis inspirée de moi-même, j'ai bien retranscris quelques uns de mes innombrables défauts. Merci énormément en tout cas :)

Wesgardine : Sans blague ? Tu recherchais quoi ? Oh, et merci follement ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue :D

Sandrine : NEVER ! Moi, les négliger ? tu risques d'être bien surprise ma petite lol. Et oui, c'est ce qui fait tout le charme, tu trouves pas ?

South Gazelle : Oh merci... Tu es la première à m'en parler et ça me fait trop plaisir ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Ensuite, je suis d'accord, j'ai du en baver aussi mais je préfére nettement ce site pourtant !

Dakota-Potter : T'aimes bien me faire flipper toi ! Je suis trop contente de retrouver ma première revieweuse en tout cas, surtout s'il elle est satisfaite. Tu es pardonnée, ton anglais m'a l'air potable, lol

**Ne vous privez surtout pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et ce que vous aimeriez bien voir au prochain chapitre. Remarques, commentaires, compliments, critiques... sont les bienvenus !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

- Lâche-moi, Ronald Weasley ! s'écria Hermione furieuse.

- Patiente un peu, Hermione ! Il est impératif qu'on soit discrets jusqu'à l'arrivée, riposta Ron en entraînant sa meilleure amie par la main.

Hermione freina le pas et détacha sa main agressivement de celle de Ron, elle détestait ce genre de suspense qui provoquait en elle une inquiétude qu'elle laissait toujours transparaître par de la colère.

- Hermione ! explosa Ron, je ne suis pas plus informé que toi, Harry veut nous parler de quelque chose concernant... Tu-Sais-Qui, dit-il à voix basse.

Hermione semblait retrouver son calme mais l'inquiétude ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant, elle se rapprocha de Ron et marmonna quelque chose de semblable à des excuses.

- Ouais, et il veut qu'on le rejoigne à la Cabane Hurlante, maintenant.

- Super, s'exclama Hermione avec une fausse joie, je ne finirais jamais ce satané devoir en Histoire de la Magie !

Ron ne releva pas et poursuivit son chemin succédé par Hermione, ils sortirent du château en direction du Saule Cogneur qui abritait un passage secret menant à la vieille cabane cloisonnée que le Trio avait découvert en deuxième année, quelques mois après le terrible accident de la voiture volante des Weasley.

Il faisait frais et le vent soufflait fort, les deux sorciers se recroquevillèrent en même temps dans leurs manteaux et accélérèrent le pas.

Après avoir dépassé le potagers et les serres, ils aperçurent de loin Harry qui leur faisait signe de se dépêcher.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, il fait un froid de canard aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Harry.

Hermione écarta ses deux amis et pointa sa baguette vers le Saule qui agitait ses branches pour essayer d'attaquer les trois intrus.

- Immobulus ! formula-t-elle en projetant une lumière bleue de sa baguette.

L'arbre magique se figea instantanément et Hermione fut la première à s'engouffrer dans le passage secret sous les racines trapues, suivie de Harry puis de Ron. Ils retombèrent dans une galerie souterraine qui s'assombrissait à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'entrée qui éclairait un peu l'endroit.

- Allumez vos baguettes ! dit Hermione en faisant de même.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce que Hermione percute quelque chose de dur, elle s'apprêtait à chavirer en avant à l'instant où Harry l'attrapa par derrière.

- Merci Harry, le gratifia-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Ils dirigèrent en même temps leurs baguettes vers le haut afin d'apercevoir les marches en bois qui conduisaient à une ouverture au plafond. Les trois jeunes sorciers les gravirent délicatement pendant qu'elles grinçaient sous leurs pas, puis soulevèrent la trappe qui retomba brutalement sur le plancher de la Cabane Hurlante, dans un nuage de poussière étouffant. Hermione fut la première à y pénétrer, la poussière voilait quasiment toute la surface du parquet crissant ainsi que les meubles délabrés et quelques faisceaux de lumière s'introduisaient par les fentes des deux fenêtres verrouillées.

- Je déteste cet endroit, il parait que c'est le plus hanté de la Grande-Bretagne, frémit Ron.

- Il me faudra encore te répéter combien de fois que les hurlements entendus étaient à l'origine des transformations de Remus pendant les pleines lunes ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils en disent...

- Je suis désolée pour toi si tu es aussi stupide et crédule ! le coupa-t-elle.

- Bon, intervint Harry, vous n'allez pas commencer !

Ils se foudroyèrent une dernière fois du regard avant que Hermione ne reporte son attention sur Harry.

- De quoi voulais-tu nous parler, au juste ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense que Malefoy est un partisan de Voldemort, déclara Harry.

Ron eut un haut le cœur et tira une grimace de dégoût.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom, supplia le rouquin.

- Et qu'est-ce Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui aurait à faire d'un abruti pareil ? questionna Hermione dubitative.

- Il est préfet en chef, renchérit Ron.

- Merci Lucius Malefoy ! rétorqua la brune, et puis quel rapport ?

Ron haussa bêtement les épaules.

- Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, dit Harry, j'ai surpris une conversation hier après-midi dans les couloirs ! Une étonnante conversation entre Nott et Malefoy.

**oOo**

Drago marchait vigoureusement dans l'obscurité des couloirs de Poudlard, il était 21 heures passées et, armé de sa baguette illuminée, le préfet en chef traquait quiconque osait trainer hors des dortoirs. Il remplaçait la préfète de Serdaigle, Brenda Faughan, probablement malade.

Une silhouette apparut à l'angle du couloir où se trouvait Drago, ce dernier afficha un mauvais rictus à l'idée d'avoir enfin la distraction de consigner l'imbécile qui risquait une ballade nocturne. Son rictus s'effaça aussitôt le corps de l'ombre dévoilé.

- Tiens, bonsoir Malefoy ! s'éleva une voix grave, au timbre persifleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Nott ? demanda Drago mécontent.

- On n'a pas l'air très heureux de me voir, constata Theodore.

- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? ironisa le blond.

- Je vois... fit-il en ricanant.

- Disparais maintenant ! s'écria Drago en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Theodore recula lentement sans retirer son sourire malicieux, il fixa plus scrupuleusement Drago puis déclara :

- Alors on commence par refuser de porter la marque à ses seize ans, ensuite on renie ses amis et on finit en beauté en manquant les... Réunions.

- Bouge de là, Nott ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! cracha Drago.

- À moi non, biensure que non, répondit Theodore calmement, mais à lui si.

- Merci pour toutes tes délibérations inutiles, tu peux disposer.

- Tu n'es pas très docile, hein ? Note bien que si tu es épargné c'est par rapport à ce que tu représente pour lui, il fait preuve d'une grande patience envers toi, et tu peux aussi être redevable à sa faiblesse actuelle. Arrête de jouer au con, Malefoy !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Theodore s'éclipsa au tournant du couloir d'où il avait surgit quelques instants plus tôt.

**oOo**

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent hébétés et Harry déposa son sac à sorcier sur la table poussiéreuse.

- Il... il ne s'agissait peut-être pas de Vous-Savez-Qui, proposa Hermione.

- Ah ouais ? C'est son voisin du manoir d'à côté qui voulait le marquer à ses seize ans ? demanda Ron avec un sarcasme piquant.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron pour lui cracher une de ses répliques amères quand Harry l'interrompît.

- S'il-vous-plais... soupira-t-il las, je ne vous ai pas seulement fait venir pour vous raconter tout ça, j'ai un plan... assez périlleux.

- Oh, non... gémit Ron.

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ça je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie, partiellement transformée en chat ! dit Hermione sur un ton réprobateur.

Harry déglutit et balaya l'endroit du regard. Insatisfaite du manque de réponse, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu n'y penses quand même pas, n'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec un espoir ardent de l'entendre rassurer ses craintes.

- Eh bien... ce n'est pas pareil cette fois ! On prendra les précautions nécessaires.

- Il nous faudra au moins un mois pour la préparation de la potion de Polynectar, dit Hermione.

Harry fourra sa main dans son sac à sorcier et en retira une flasque ronde en cuir marron qu'il tendit à Hermione.

- Je pense que c'est réglé pour la potion de Polynectar, dit-il en souriant.

- Comment t'es-tu procuré ça ? demanda Hermione peu rassurée du contenu.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il en remarquant son tracas, j'ai réussi à verser une petite quantité de la grande fiole dans l'armoire de Rogue pendant... ma petite escapade nocturne.

- Tu es bien sûr que c'est du Polynectar ? demanda Ron.

- On ne peut plus sûre, répondit Harry, c'était étiqueté sur la fiole avec une durée exacte de 12 heures.

- La durée ne concerne que les métamorphoses humaines Harry, signala Hermione, pour les animaux ça doit être un peu plus complexe que ça à ce que j'en sais, ajouta-t-elle en réfléchissant.

- J'ai déjà ajouté quelques poils de souris blanche, annonça Harry en arborant une expression dépitée.

Hermione fixa la flasque dans sa main.

- Je ne sais pas au détail près comment cette potion agit pour les métamorphoses animales, mais je ferai des recherches.

- Merci Hermione, dit Harry avec un sourire franc.

- Euh... en passant, il consiste en quoi ton plan foireux ? questionna Ron un peu dérouté par toutes ces informations qu'il n'avait jamais pu retenir en cours.

- À l'origine, on devait se transformer en souris blanches un jour de week-end et espionner quelques Serpentard ; Hermione dans le dortoir des filles, toi dans celui des garçons et moi dans l'appartement préfectoral de notre cher Malefoy ! Mais bon, vu la complication qu'on a, je pense qu'il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous garde sa forme humaine afin de...

- Moi, coupa Ron en levant la main avec enthousiasme, je me porte officiellement garant afin de... euh... faire quoi que ce soit qui n'implique aucune transformation en souris blanche, ou en n'importe quel autre animal d'ailleurs.

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

- J'avais un peu pensé à Hermione pour ce coup ci, qui est légèrement plus douée que toi en magie, avoua Harry.

- Et alors ? Je suis un sorcier moi aussi, s'indigna Ron.

- Je n'en doute pas, le rassura son meilleur ami, Hermione, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de la jeune sorcière, je peux compter sur toi pour que tu gardes la potion ? Elle ne serait pas très en sécurité au dortoir.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de consentement. Elle s'était promise de commencer les recherches à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle sortirait d'ici et de finaliser son devoir sur la Révolte de Gobelins en fin de soirée.

- Au fait Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, ton rendez-vous avec McLaggen s'est bien passé ?

- Un vrai désastre monumental à inscrire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! répondit-elle en cachant son visage de ses deux petites mains.

Hermione leur raconta sa mésaventure avec, en supplément, sa charge de préfète en chef consistant à élaborer des questions pour la compétition des jeunes sorciers.

- Tu as transplané plus de deux fois en moins d'une heure ? s'offusqua Harry.

- Nom d'une chouette, minauda Ron, je serais tombé dans les pommes au bout du premier transplanage.

- Ouais, concéda Hermione, même avec mon permis je ne suis pas encore très habile. En fait, je commence vraiment à avoir la poisse depuis que je passe du temps avec ce crétin de Malefoy !

- Si tu veux je peux toujours lui en toucher deux mots, à Cormac, proposa Harry.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Hermione, j'aurais vraiment l'air d'une consternée sentimentalement.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, notifia Ron en haussant les épaules.

Hermione lui lança un large sourire hypocrite.

- Au moins je ne sors pas avec la gourde de Poudlard au quotient intellectuel sous-dimensionné, rétorqua-t-elle en gardant son faux sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, oh ! Mais attends ! Après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble...

- Lavande est très... elle est... c'est une fille très attachante et... euh... généreuse ! balbutia-t-il outré.

- On ne doit pas avoir les mêmes définitions des mots attachante et généreuse, dit-elle en affichant un air faussement peiné.

Harry porta sa main sur son front désespérément. Il avait un peu pris l'habitude de supporter leur querelles et ne prenait jamais le parti de l'un d'eux, même si le coupable semblait évident. Ce dernier s'avérait d'ailleurs être les trois quarts du temps Ron.

- Et si on allait boire un verre au Trois Balais ? demanda Harry enthousiaste, voulant changer l'atmosphère froide.

- Je ne sais pas Harr...

- Ça me va ! s'exclama Ron.

- Hermione ? insista le grand brun.

- Bon, très bien, céda-t-elle.

Les trois amis s'engouffrèrent une seconde fois dans le tunnel souterrain et en sortirent.

- Finite Incantatem ! énonça Hermione en direction de l'arbre pour annuler son sort.

Après que le Saule Cogneur eut reprit ses mouvement, Ron esquiva de justesse un coup de l'une des branches robustes de l'arbre. Il poussa un cri de surprise et tomba à la renverse.

- Ron, s'écria Hermione en se retournant, tu m'as fais peur espèce de crétin !

- Ça va mon vieux ? demanda Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ouais, j'ai juste faillis perdre la moitié de mon visage, rien de très grave...

- Je vous avais demandé de reculer ! s'époumona Hermione.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard et se rendirent à la buvette. En rentrant, le regard de Hermione se posa instinctivement à la table où quelques Gryffondor étaient posés.

- Oh non, Harry ! Regarde qui est là, dit Hermione à voix basse, je te déteste ! Je suis sûre que tu le savais !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-t-il, comporte toi comme ci il ne s'était rien passé, et souris !

Hermione étira un sourire contraint et rétorqua :

- Sauf qu'il s'en est passé des choses !

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, Harry et Ron prirent deux Bièraubeurres et Hermione un sirop de cerise soda.

- Regardez un peu ce que je me suis débrouillé chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, dit Ron en tirant une pochette de bonbons.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry en s'approchant, ça sent bon ! constata-t-il.

- Pousse-toi Harry ! ordonna-t-il, c'est des Pastilles de Gerbe.

Harry se redressa promptement tandis que Hermione questionnait Ron du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ça ? demanda Harry.

- Tu ne veux pas savourer le délicieux goût de la vengeance envers Malefoy ?

Harry considéra les bonbons avec malice.

- Ne me mêlez surtout pas à vos bêtises, prévint Hermione en sirotant sa boisson.

Ils regardèrent au dessus de Hermione puis la fixèrent en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle horripilée.

- Tu saura ça dans : trois, deux, un... commença Ron.

- Salut les gars ! s'exclama une voix qui fit tressaillir la jeune préfète en chef, Hermione, poursuivit Cormac incertain.

- Salut, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment.

- Bon et bah je crois que je vais aller me chercher à boire, déclara Harry en se levant.

Hermione le suppliait de regard mais il ne se résigna pas, il secoua Ron et répéta ses propos pour que le roux comprenne ses intentions.

- Hein ! Euh ouais ! s'écria-t-il en se rendant compte de la situation, moi aussi je vais aller me chercher à boire.

- Vos verres sont pleins à ras bord, grinça Hermione d'un ton sévère.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent puis ingurgitèrent le contenu de leurs verres d'une seule traite. Ils essuyèrent au même moment la mousse sur leurs lèvres du revers de leurs manches et déclarèrent en chœur :

- Tu délires Hermione !

Ils s'éloignèrent et Cormac s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises libérées.

- Ils sont stupides, dit-elle nerveusement, COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDES, s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Un brouhaha d'approbation s'éleva dans une table des Serpentard ce qui fit rire les deux sorciers.

- Hermione, commença Cormac, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois.

- Non, désavoua-t-elle, c'est moi... J'ai vraiment été insensée d'aller rejoindre Malefoy, avec tout les tracas qu'il me cause c'était lui que j'aurais du laisser poireauter !

- Je tiens à toi, lâcha-t-il, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre pour si peu.

Hermione lui sourit agréablement.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que toi et Malefoy aviez de si important à faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, une série de questions pour une compétition des jeunes sorciers.

- Intéressant. C'est nouveau, non ?

- Oui, une idée de McGonagall... ça aura lieu à la fin du premier trimestre.

- D'accord, je suppose qu'on ne remettra pas ça à tout de suite vu ton emploi du temps chargé de préfète en chef. Je me demande bien comment tu arrives à gérer tout ça d'ailleurs, c'est... impressionnant !

- Oh, ce n'est rien, admit-elle en remuant son sirop, je ne fais pas grand chose à part mes activités scolaires. Et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai géré ça avec perfection la dernière fois.

Cormac lui sourit. Et dans un regard nouveau, elle considéra, captivée, son charmant sourire, elle trouva jolies ses boucles miel qui lui semblaient soyeuses au toucher et puis il y avait ses yeux, dont elle ne décelait autrefois que de la malice, prirent une tournure plus posée.

Hermione porta son attention à la table des Gryffondor où Cormac était installé, quelques minutes plus tôt, avec ses amis. Ces derniers se levèrent et saluèrent les filles. Dean se dirigea vers eux et déposa une main sur l'épaule de Cormac.

- Hermione, tu ne me collera pas deux heures de retenue si on t'empreinte Cormac pour le reste de l'après-midi, hein ? On a un entraînement de Quidditch.

Hermione ne supportait pas qu'on les considérait d'emblée comme étant une couple, ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas qu'il aille à son entraînement. Néanmoins, elle appréciait l'optimisme et la joie de vivre de Dean qui ne semblait pas être contrarié par sa remarque, hier matin.

- C'est à considérer, plaisanta Hermione en lui souriant.

- Tu veux venir ? proposa Cormac à la jeune Gryffondor.

Elle déclina poliment la proposition sous prétexte qu'elle avait une avalanche de travail pour cette soirée. Il la salua et sortit du pub en compagnie du reste des joueurs, y compris Ron et Harry. Ces derniers lui lancèrent un sourire triomphant auquel elle répondit en affichant une mine excédée. Elle finit rapidement le reste de sa boisson puis quitta les lieux à son tour.

De retour au château, elle constata que l'endroit était limite désert, à l'exception de quelques élèves qui étaient, en majorité, des première année, ces dernier n'ayant pas encore l'autorisation de sortir de Poudlard.

Elle profita du calme régnant pour gagner la bibliothèque. Elle longea les rayonnages de potion s'apprêtant à rechercher de quoi expliquer les différentes formes des potions de métamorphose, notamment celle du Polynectar. Elle promena son doigt sur les livres le long d'une large rangée puis l'arrêta sur un gros grimoire, elle le retira de l'étagère et manqua de tomber lorsqu'elle aperçut une tête blonde qui la scrutait avec un sourire narquois de l'autre coté du meuble.

- Coucou Granger, murmura Drago avec un sourire rusé.

- Tu es complètement détraqué ! s'écria-t-elle à voix basse, j'aurais pu attraper une crise cardiaque !

- Tu ne m'aurais pas été d'une grande perte, dit-il indifférent.

Il contourna le grande meuble et la rejoignit.

- Pourquoi tu refais surface dans ma vie quand tout commence à aller au mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour faire en sorte que ça ne dure pas, répondit-il comme ci c'était évident.

- Ça s'entend, soupira-t-elle, bon je crois que je vais plutôt aller travailler dans mon appartement, conclut-t-elle en ramassant le grimoire.

Le vieux livre lâcha un bruit de contrariété et Hermione tourna les talons. Au même moment, quelque chose tomba de son sac à sorcier. Drago s'abaissa pour ramasser la petite fiole quand Hermione se tourna vers lui, paniquée.

- Non ! cria-t-elle.

La voix de Irma Pince criait à un tel comportement désinvolte et ordonna le silence. Hermione se calma puis se rapprocha de Drago pour récupérer sa flasque. Il s'amusa à relever sa main vers le haut, décidé à ne pas lui remettre la potion tout de suite. Hermione étirait son bras vers le haut du plus qu'elle pouvait pour attraper son avoir mais n'y arrivait pas.

- Rends... la... moi ! protesta-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée par ses sautillements.

Le sourire narquois de Drago s'étira encore plus et il approcha sa tête de celle de la Gryffondor.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, petite Granger ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Hermione n'appréciait pas du tout une telle restriction de distance entre eux, ni celle qui allait avec son nom d'ailleurs. Elle recula puis croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- C'est... c'est du jus d'oeillet, répondit-elle au hasard.

- Vraiment ? Humm... mon préféré.

- Figure-toi que je n'ai aucune envie de le partager avec toi !

- C'est presque mignon de te voir croire que j'allais compter sur ton consentement, dit-il en débouchonnant lentement la flasque.

- Malefoy, non ! Ce n'est vraiment pas...

Trop tard. Le liquide avait déjà dépassé la limite de ses lèvres.

- Par Merlin ! souffla Hermione en portant sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

Drago laissa tomber la flasque en déployant une expression écœurée.

- Tu es sûre que c'est du jus... commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il eut un violent haut-le-cœur, son visage se couvrit aussitôt de poils blancs suivit d'une déformation de ses traits semblable à de la cire chaude en ciselage. Il rapetissa en se ratatinant jusqu'à être complètement transformé en petite souris blanche.


	4. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide

**Coucou ! :)**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! Pour les fidèles lecteurs, voici le quatrième chapitre ! J'avais décidé de suspendre l'écriture de cette fiction à cause du tremblement de terre, après une bonne dizaine d'année ou je n'en ai plus senti, ça m'a foutu un sacré choque ! De quoi avoir des hallucinations flippantes quand je suis allongée à ne rien faire. Mais je me suis désistée.**

**Une pensée à Cory Monteith, un ange parti trop tôt ! J'ai vraiment été bouleversée en apprenant la nouvelle. ****_Rest in peace big guy!_**

**__**Sidonie : Je m'en serais chargée un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Nooon, je suis sûre que tu cherches super bien, laisse moi me réjouir de ce compliment... lol, merci beaucoup j'adore quand tu te trompes !

Lyna B : D'abord, un grand mercii ! Je n'en suis que plus ravie ! On y arrive, doucement mais sûrement. Après tout, Poudlard est la principale source de magie, normal que j'y tienne tant.

Gorkax : Tu es revenue finalement ! J'y crois pas, ça... Je considère cela comme une victoire personnelle :) lol, contente que t'aies trouvé ton compte en « action », j'espère de revoir !

Lucie D : Merci Lucie, je ne peux vraiment pas te répondre vu que moi-même j'en sais trop rien, mais je dois avouer qu'il commence à me manquer, je ferais en sorte de pas trop m'attarder dessus tout en restant crédible !

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis inestimables, il n'y a que ça qui me fait avancer. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Perturbée, Hermione ramassa la flasque encore à moitié pleine puis s'accroupit en face de la souris qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

- Euh... maintenant que ça me revient, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment du jus d'oeillet, dit-elle confuse.

Elle approcha avec prudence sa main de la souris quand cette dernière lui griffa rageusement l'index.

- Aïe ! s'exclama Hermione en portant son doigt à ses lèvres, ce n'est quand même de ma faute si tu es têtu, Malefoy ! Vu ta réaction, je pense que tu as gardé ta conscience humaine.

Hermione tira sa baguette. Elle était plutôt douée en Legilimancie qu'elle exerçait souvent durant son temps libre. Le résultat ne se montrait pas toujours satisfaisant lorsque la personne visée s'insurgeait à l'intrusion, mais avec le consentement de Drago, elle pourrait facilement accéder à ses pensées.

- Malefoy, si tu pratiques l'Occlumancie ne résiste pas à l'intrusion de mon esprit.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer puis énonça :

- Legilimens !

Une aura rouge vaporeuse apparut atour du corps frêle de la petite souris blanche.

« Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as foutu ? », pensait Drago.

- Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter ! répliqua-t-elle.

« Rends moi ma forme humaine ! », protestait-il.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je dois faire quelques recherches pour savoir comment m'y prendre.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je vais te tuer ! ».

La souris se fraya un chemin entre les pieds de Hermione puis s'enfuit. La jeune Gryffondor, exaspérée par le comportement de son homologue, le poursuivit le long du rayon de Potion puis se jeta sur la petite bête en l'emprisonnant dans ses deux mains.

- Où tu comptais t'enfuir comme ça ?

« En presque sept ans, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu te détester autant que maintenant, Granger ! », pensa Drago désespérément.

Hermione se releva gauchement puis attrapa la souris par sa queue et la glissa à l'intérieur de son sac.

- Reste tranquille si tu veux retrouver ta forme humaine !

Pour toute réponse, son sac frétilla. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothécaire pour enregistrer le livre qu'elle avait prit mais Drago était résolu à lui corser la tâche, son sac se mît à gigoter fiévreusement pendant que Irma notait le titre du livre et la date d'empreint. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de panique puis donna un grand coup de poing à son sac qui redevint instantanément immobile. La bibliothécaire leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous allez bien, miss Granger ? questionna-t-elle en arrangeant ses lunettes rondes.

- Oui, je vais très bien, répondit Hermione en affichant un sourire forcé.

La préféte en chef sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- C'est très malin Malefoy !

« Je te hais, Granger, tu le savais ? ».

- Oui, tu m'en a fait part tous les jours durant six ans ! Et c'est tout partagé.

Deux élèves de première année qui passaient par là lui lancèrent des regards stupéfaits en se murmurant des propos imperceptibles.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On n'a plus le droit de parler tous seul maintenant ? vociféra-t-elle, furieuse.

« Je ne sais pas à qui tu parle mais j'étouffe dans ce sac, je trouve qu'il contient trop de livres pour une journée de week-end ».

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis ! aboya-t-elle.

« Ça en dit long sur ta vie sociale. Tu passes donc tes week-end à dévorer des livres au lieu de décompresser un peu ? ».

- Et si tu te la fermais un peu, ça te dis ?

« Techniquement je ne suis pas entrain de parler, et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de te faire rappeler encore et encore à quel point tu es stupide ! ».

Hermione tira sa baguette et rompit le sort de Legilimencie.

- Voilà, espèce de crétin ! Confie tes pensées au vide maintenant.

La jeune Gryffondor arriva à son appartement, balança son sac à sorcier et se jeta sur le fauteuil. Quand Drago sortit timidement du sac, elle jeta une seconde fois le sortilège de Legilimencie avant d'ouvrir le gros grimoire qu'elle venait d'empreinter.

« Commence à lire pour nous trouver une fichue solution qui me rendra ma forme humaine ! », pensait Drago avec insistance.

- Oh ! Harry, Ron ! Sauvez-moi ! se lamentait Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce ces deux guignols ont à faire la dedans ? Bien sur ! Pas de problèmes sans nos chers Potter et Weasley. Et en passant, pourquoi tu transporte du Polynectar avec toi ? Non, la question correcte serait : qui voulais-tu métamorphoser en souris blanche et pourquoi ? ».

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Malefoy ! Tu étais uniquement censé savoir que la flasque contenait du jus d'oeillet.

« Mais à priori, c'était loin d'être du jus d'oeillet qu'elle contenait, vu mon état ».

Drago venait de grimper sur la petite table basse et ses yeux rouge sang fixaient Hermione.

- Ton état serait resté tel quel si tu avais daigné te mettre à mes ordres !

« Je ne me mets aux ordres de personne ! », pensa-t-il avec hargne.

Hermione frissonna en repensant à la discussion que Harry avait épié par mégarde, entre Malefoy et Nott. Ce dernier lui reprochait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête envers le Mage Noir. À présent, elle se demandait surtout pourquoi faisait-il ça.

« Au fait petite Granger, comment as-tu deviné que je pratique l'Occlumancie ? », questionna Drago.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Je ne l'ai pas deviné, je l'ai juste supposé ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que les meilleurs occlumens sont les plus calculateurs et les plus sournois.

Voyant que Drago ne répondait plus, Hermione se mît à feuilleter son livre.

- Donc, ajouta-t-elle sans ôter ses yeux de sa lecture, tu confirme bien que tu es occlumen, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne confirme rien du tout, Granger ! Ferme ton grand clapet et continue tes recherches ».

Une demi heure plus tard, plongée dans la fièvre du travail, Hermione notait les dénouements de ses recherches sur un rouleau de parchemin. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle travaillait ardemment, ses cheveux s'élevaient en bataille sur son crâne et de légères gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Drago revint après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement et sauta sur la petite table basse. Hermione ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

« C'est normal que je trouve des livres à même le sol de tes chiottes, Granger ? ».

Hermione releva la tête vers lui et déposa sa plume.

« Par le caleçon de Melin ! C'est quoi ces cheveux ! »

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de remettre tes sales pattes dans mes toilettes, Malefoy ! menaça-t-elle.

« Et tu as trouvé de quoi me rendre humain ? ».

Hermione soupira en remettant en ordre ses cheveux avant de déclarer :

- Je pense que, pour le bien de tous, il serait préférable que tu gardes cette forme là.

« QUOI ?! ».

- Pas de panique, je plaisante, le rassura-t-elle, j'ai trouvé à peu près ce qu'il nous faut.

« Comment ça, à peu près ? », demanda-t-il excédé.

- Tu imagine bien que les livres en dehors de la réserve n'apportent pas grand chose comme informations ! J'ai trouvé une liste de potions qui pourraient te rendre ta forme humaine, mais les étapes de préparation et les ingrédients n'y sont pas.

« Donc si je comprends bien, je suis coincé avec la fille la plus chiante et damnée de Poudlard, avec l'apparence d'une vulgaire souris blanche et avec pour seule solution, d'ingurgiter des potions au hasard pour reprendre ma forme initial ? C'est ça, hein ? ».

- Regarde le bon côté des choses ! Ton absence sera un répit agréable pour les jeunes sorciers que tu martyrise à longueur de journée avec tes deux porcs de Crabbe et Goyle et ça te permettra aussi d'explorer les recoins de tes origines.

« Très drôle, Granger ! Vraiment hilarant ! Mais tu feras moins la fière quand j'aurais repris ma forme humaine ».

- SI tu reprends ta forme humaine, corrigea-t-elle, et pour ça, tu auras besoin de moi, alors reste sage ! Bon, je vais prendre une douche.

Elle verrouilla la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous les jets apaisants de l'eau chaude et tenta d'oublier toute cette mauvaise fortune qui surgissait dans sa vie depuis le début de l'année.

Quand elle eut finit, elle se vêtît puis ouvrit lentement la porte, elle entra discrètement dans le salon en cherchant des yeux la petite souris blanche.

- Malefoy ? apostropha-t-elle.

Le bruit du couinement provenant de son sac à sorcier attira son attention. Elle soupira et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le sac en cuir qu'elle attrapa et secoua brutalement, Drago en dégringola avec un morceau de parchemin dans les pattes.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Hermione en attrapant le rongeur par la queue.

Elle lui arracha le bout de parchemin des pattes et l'examina attentivement avant d'afficher un air horrifié. Elle lâcha la queue de son homologue qui s'écrasa par terre avant de courir se réfugier derrière le pied de la table basse.

- Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle, mon devoir sur la Révolte des Gobelins ! Tu viens de mâchouiller mon devoir sur la Révolte des Gobelins !

« Vraiment désolé ! Mais je commence à avoir un penchant à grignoter tout ce qui est inerte et sans goût. Mais bon, je trouve qu'il y avait un peu trop d'encre ! Évite de rédiger autant la prochaine fois ».

- Espèce d'enflure ! vociféra-t-elle en brandissant un des gros dossiers du fauteuil, tu vas finir en pâté pour Pattenrond !

Elle se rua sur la souris en martelant le sol à coup de coussin dans toute la pièce.

« Tu es vraiment trop susceptible, Granger ! », pensait Drago en cavalant dans toute la pièce.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune Gryffondor, épuisée, s'effondra sur le fauteuil en proférant toutes les injures de son vocabulaire. Drago, se sachant hors de danger, se hissa sur la petite table basse et lui fit face.

« J'ai faim, Granger ! Je veux manger ! » pensa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le mitrailla du regard, elle se demandait si elle pouvait se débrouiller du poison pour rongeurs dans le bureau de Rusard. Elle se releva et remit en place le dossier en tissu du fauteuil.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, menaça calmement Hermione en se rendant dans sa chambre.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec la cage en bois où elle transportait Pattenrond dans la gare de King's Cross.

« C'est ça ! Prends tes rêves pour une réalité », pensa Drago.

Il se mît à courir alors qu'elle essayait une seconde fois de le rattraper, mais sans succès. Irritée au plus haut point, Hermione se rendit à la salle de bain pour récupérer sa baguette puis la riva vers le rongeur.

- Stupéfix !

Drago s'immobilisa, raide comme un piquet, puis retomba sur le dos. Elle le saisit et le balança dans la cage au mépris de ses protestations mentales.

« Très bien ! Garde moi enfermé jusqu'à ce que je redevienne normal et que je te trucide, mais je veux reprendre ma mobilité quitte à être séquestré dans ce trou qui empeste le chat mouillé ! ».

- Enervatum, prononça Hermione.

Quand il eut reprit ses mouvements, la jeune Gryffondor enfila son gilet et avant de sortir lui lança :

- Je reviens bientôt.

« Ramène moi quelque chose à manger, où tes livres prendront cher ».

Elle sortit du château et se rendit au Parc. Certains élèves prenaient le chemin de Pré-au-Lard tandis qu'elle marchait précipitamment vers le stade de Quidditch. Une fois dans les gradins, Hermione fut soulagée d'apercevoir Ginny et s'approcha d'elle.

- Aller Harry ! criait-elle, attrape ce fichu Vif d'or !

- Dis donc, Ginny ! Tu es bien enthousiaste pour un simple entraînement, fit remarquer Hermione.

La jeune rousse sursauta puis se tourna vers son amie qu'elle gratifia d'un charmant sourire.

- Ah, salut Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle, ils sont vraiment lamentables aujourd'hui !

Hermione suçota son doigt et le porta en l'air.

- C'est le vent, expliqua-t-elle, ça perturbe les lancers du Souaffle.

Ginny haussa les épaules d'insouciance.

- Je ne te vois pas souvent pendant les entraînements, constata-t-elle, voir pas du tout.

- Je suis venue parler à Harry et Ron, dit la jeune Gryffondor en observant ses deux meilleurs amis voltiger sur leurs balais.

Hermione agita énergiquement ses bras dans les airs pour attirer l'attention de l'un d'eux mais en vain. Énervée par tant d'inattention, elle cingla vers Lee Jordan qui astiquait son haut parleur en bronze et le lui arracha des mains.

- Désolée, Lee ! dit-elle, j'ai une importante communication à faire.

Elle porta le haut parleur à la hauteur de son visage et cria dedans mais sa voix ne portait pas plus loin que la bordure de la tribune des Gryffondor.

- Il est à l'envers, prévint Lee.

Hermione marmonna un « évidement » et le tourna dans l'autre sens.

- Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont priés de quitter immédiatement le stade !

Harry stoppa subitement la course de son balais tandis que Ron dégringola maladroitement du sien, il évita à l'arraché une chute périlleuse en s'agrippant au bras de son balais. Sous les rires des élèves, les deux Gryffondor délogèrent les lieux pour rejoindre Hermione.

- Tu aurais pu te contenter de nous interpeler des gradins, Hermione ! s'énerva Ron.

Hermione ignora royalement ses propos.

- J'ai eu un... un énorme petit soucis avec le Polynectar, avoua-t-elle nerveusement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, ne me dit pas qu'il n'en reste plus !

Elle tira la flasque de sa poche et la tendit à Harry, il en vérifia le contenu et soupira de soulagement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, ça devrait largement nous suffire.

- Euh... ce n'est pas vraiment le problème à vrai dire.

Elle leur expliqua clairement l'incident qui s'était produit à la bibliothèque.

- Malefoy ? Merde ! Tu veux dire... il... en souris chez toi ? Non... ça j'y crois pas ! balbutia Harry déconcerté.

- Oh ! Hermione, tu as fais fort là, adula Ron.

- Ce-n'était-pas-intentionnel ! ronchonna Hermione à l'intention du rouquin.

Angelina Johnson, la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, survola le terrain sur son balais et fit halte à leur niveau.

- Pourrait-on connaître le motif d'une telle interruption de l'entraînement de mes joueurs ? demanda sèchement la jeune fille au teint doré. Les entraînements sont cruciaux cette année en raison du temps libre restreint pour les septième année, Granger ! Tu es censée être au courant, en tant que préfète en chef, non ?

- Je m'excuse, Angelina, mais c'est vraiment important ! supplia Hermione.

Angelina leva les yeux au ciel puis examina Ron et Harry, l'air de réfléchir.

- Vous deux, vous avez intérêt à vous rattraper la prochaine fois, lança-t-elle.

Elle braqua son balais en direction du stade et beugla :

- Hooper ! Londubat ! Sur le terrain et tout de suite ! Vous remplacerez Potter et Weasley aujourd'hui !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire auquel la jeune poursuiveuse ne répondit même pas, elle se redressa sur son balais et s'élança dans les airs vers le terrain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenu désagréable ! s'exclama Ron.

- Neville joue au Quidditch ? demanda Hermione un peu ahurie.

- Disons que... il essaye, répondit Harry.

- Il est complètement lamentable, soupira Ron, il n'arrive même pas à tenir plus de cinq minutes sur un balais.

Les trois amis quittèrent le Parc pour se rendre au château. À présent, ils marchaient dans les couloirs quasi-désertés de l'établissement en direction de l'appartement préfectoral de Hermione. Cette dernière prononça le mot de passe de la semaine au tableau magique et ils entrèrent dans le salon.

- Woah ! s'exclama Ron, j'aurais aimé être nommé préfet juste pour ça !

- Tu oublies, sans doute, les rondes à faire, la préparations des événements importants, les... enummerait Hermione.

- Ouais, ça va ! Ça va ! l'arrêta Ron, ennuyé, on a compris...

Pendant que ses deux amis visitaient brièvement l'endroit, elle alla chercher la cage en bois à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est doué pour intégrer son esprit dans celui d'un autre pendant la Legilimencie ? questionna Hermione en déposant la cage sur la table.

Ils hochèrent leurs têtes en signe de négation puis s'approchèrent au moment où Hermione lançait le sort de Legilimencie.

« Tu es bête ou quoi, Granger ? Je t'avais demandé de me ramener à manger et non pas ces deux crétins ! ».

- Pour l'instant tu vas te contenter de ronger le bois de cette cage, toi qui commence à avoir un « penchant pour tout ce qui est inerte et sans goût », répliqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Ron en approchant sa tête de la cage.

« Dis à la belette de ne pas m'approcher ! ».

- Il s'excuse d'avoir été si odieux et stupide pendant toutes ces années, et il me supplie de lui rendre son apparence, répondit Hermione en souriant.

« Quoi ?! Répète un peu ça espèce de misérable Sang-de-Bourbe ! », se piqua Drago, rageusement.

- Quelle indignité ! dit Ron avec mépris, on devrait le donner à manger à Pattenrond !

- C'est ce que je me disais tout à l'heure ! s'écria Hermione.

- Vous êtes complètement malades ! riposta Harry, il pourrait en mourir empoisonné !

- Hum, pas bête, fit Hermione.

- Je suis presque certain que Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, pourrait avaler n'importe quelle cochonnerie sans en tomber malade, suggéra Harry.

« Quel sens de l'humour sans égal ! Fais savoir au balafré et à la belette que vous serez tous les trois renvoyés de Poudlard quand j'aurais dénoncé vos manigances que vous exposerai sous Veritasium, » menaça Drago.

Hermione tapota affectueusement un des bords de la cage et déclara sur un ton faussement amical :

- Un rapide sortilège d'Amnésie et je te ferai même oublier ton prénom.

Elle rompit le sort de Legilimencie et se tourna vers des deux amis.

- Au moins on sait que la potion fonctionne parfaitement, dit Harry.

- Et quelle est la solution pour annuler la métamorphose ? demanda Ron en asticotant Drago avec une plume.

Hermione déroula le parchemin posé sur la table.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu trouvé dans un livre de Potion, il y a trois breuvages qui pourraient restituer l'apparence humaine, mais la convenance de chacun dépend du type de Polynectar utilisé, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais il n'y a qu'un seul type de Polynectar ! notifia Ron.

- Oui, on peut dire ça, approuva Hermione, mais il existe trois procédés différents pour le préparer Ronald ! Tu ne prête donc jamais attention à ce qu'on nous enseigne en cours ?

- Donc, ajouta Harry, chaque breuvage annulatif est complémentaire à un type de Polynectar.

- Exacte, affirma la jeune Gryffondor, donc à moins de demander à Rogue le type de Polynectar qu'il possède, j'aurais besoin d'accéder à la réserve pour me procurer un livre qui donne les ingrédients et les étapes à suivre.

- Ça sent le plan foireux, fit remarquer Ron en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

- On doit récupérer les clés de la réserve ainsi que de la bibliothèque dans le bureau de Rusard, dit Hermione.

Ron émit une espèce de rire nerveux.

- Comment ça « on » ? demanda-t-il.

- Bon, je suis de service pour faire une ronde au rez-de-chaussez ce soir, toi et Harry pourriez détourner l'attention du concierge pendant que je fouillerais son bureau pour trouver les clés, répondit la jeune Gryffondor.

- On pourrait utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité, proposa Harry.

- Parfait ! adhéra la préfète en chef, on se retrouve juste après le couvre-feu, devant la salle de métamorphose.

**oOo**

Après le dîner, Harry rabattit le capuchon de sa cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête et celle de Ron. Ils dégringolèrent maladroitement les escaliers du dortoirs des garçons et s'arrêtèrent au seuil de l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor.

- Il semblerait que tu aies négligé le fait qu'on est un brin plus grand qu'il y a quelques années, railla Ron.

- On ne pouvait pas utiliser une cape temporelle ! riposta Harry, Rusard l'aurait découvert au moindre bruit.

- Comment pourrait-il ? s'étrangla le rouquin, c'est un Cracmol !

- Et sinon, dit Harry, agacé, ça te dirait de la boucler parfois ?

Ils continuèrent d'avancer étroitement dans l'obscurité de la nuit jusqu'à être arrivés devant la salle de métamorphose où Hermione faisait les cents pas, la baguette illuminée en main.

- Hermione ! l'interpella Harry en chuchotant.

Voyant le regard de sa meilleure amie perdu, il ôta la capuche de la cape. Les têtes de Harry et Ron donnaient l'impression de flotter dans le vide.

- Ah, vous voilà, dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux, je viens de passer devant le bureau de Rusard et il y est encore, je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir. Essayez de faire du bruit pour attirer son attention et j'en profiterai pour récupérer les clés.

- Ça marche, répondit Harry, par contre, garde Ron avec toi... on ne tient plus à deux sous cette cape, c'est à peine si je peux faire un pas sans trébucher.

Ron se dégagea de la cape et soupira d'aise. Puis, tous les trois, ils longèrent à pas feutrés le long couloir sombre du rez-de-chaussée avant d'apercevoir la lumière du vieux cagibi servant de bureau au concierge.

Hermione et Ron se dissimulèrent dans l'angle du mur au moment où Harry dépassait la porte du bureau en courant et en poussant des rires taquins.

Argus Rusard, plongé dans la rédaction d'un énième rapport contre un élève, releva la tête brusquement.

- Tu as entendu ça, ma belle ? demanda-t-il à son vieux Maine Coon flétri.

Il décrocha une des lampes à pétrole suspendue au plafond bas et sortit de la petite pièce.

- Qui va là ? tonna la voix sifflante de Rusard.

Une second rire résonna dans le vide du couloir.

- Un vil garnement qui ose transgresser les lois du règlement intérieur, grinça-t-il à sa chatte, si j'attrape le vaurien qui se risque à rôder dans les couloir à cette heure-ci, je l'enchaînerais au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pendant une bonne semaine ! ajouta-t-il en criant.

Accompagné de sa fidèle chatte, il s'éloigna en direction des bruits de pas de Harry tandis que Hermione et Ron venaient de surgir de l'angle du couloir. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau et inhalèrent, avec dégoût, l'odeur nauséabonde de poisson fris qui empestait la pièce.

- Ma parole ! Il a les chiottes intégrés dans son bureau ou quoi, pesta Ron en se bouchant de le nez, cherchant des yeux l'origine de cette atroce pestilence.

Hermione se hâtait déjà à chercher dans les placards en bois alignés le long des murs.

- Fouille dans les tiroirs de son bureau ! ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune Gryffondor dispersait à fond de train les vieux dossiers de punitions à la recherche du trousseau de clés. Ron faisait de même dans les tiroirs, tombant parfois sur d'étranges babioles.

- C'est bon ! s'écria Hermione à voix basse, je les ai !

Elle tenait en mains l'énorme trousseau de clés qu'elle trouva accroché sur la façade intérieur d'une portière des placards en bois. Sous la surprise, Ron laissa tomber la masse de chaînes et de menottes que le concierge prenait soin de bien astiquer au cas où les punitions physiques seraient de nouveau tolérées, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le heurt des attaches en fer avec le sol provoqua un énorme vacarme. Choquée, Hermione remua lentement les lèvres et Ron pouvait y lire « espèce de sombre imbécile ! », à ce moment là, la tête affolée de Harry, dépourvue de corps, venait de pénétrer dans la pièce glauque, suivi de miss Teigne qui miaulait agressivement contre les trois intrus.

- Il arrive ! souffla Harry, on est fichus !

Rusard accourait du plus vite qu'il pouvait avant d'atteindre son bureau, essoufflé. Il dirigea sa lampe à pétrole vers les malheureux qui osaient se payer sa tête, prêt à leur infliger mille punitions.

- J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir entendu du bruit ! cracha le concierge, dépité de trouver l'endroit désert.

Il se baissa vers sa chatte pour la caresser affectueusement quand il remarqua son trousseau de clés par terre ainsi que son troisième tiroir entrouvert, laissant dépasser ses précieuses chaînes et menottes. Ivre de rage, il accrocha les clés à sa ceinture puis referma le tiroir d'un coup de pied violent.

- Encore cet abruti de Peeves ! grogna-t-il en reprenant la rédaction de son rapport.

Les trois amis ouvrirent en même temps leurs yeux, Harry retira sa cape et se releva.

- On est où ? demanda Ron hébété, je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard.

- On n'a pas transplané, dit Harry, c'est... la Salle sur Demande.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Ron en se relevant à son tour, on dit qu'elle apparaît uniquement quand une personne en a vraiment besoin.

- Et quand on y est, elle se transforme alors en ce que le sorcier a besoin sur le moment, poursuivit Hermione en admirant les montagnes de livres empilés dans toute la pièce.

- C'est ici que j'ai caché le journal de Tom Jedusor, avoua Harry, enfin... l'autre fois c'était plutôt une salle qui contenait des tas d'objets bizarres.

Hermione caressa la couverture d'un vieux bouquin et inhala avec plaisir l'odeur qui embaumait la pièce.

- Il faudrait absolument que je revienne ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Impossible, prévint Ron, il est quasiment impossible d'y entrer dans cette salle ou bien même de la retrouver, c'est elle qui te trouve.

À l'entente de la voix du rouquin, Hermione se rappela qu'il était la cause de leur presque-renvoi.

- Comme tu as l'air d'être au courant de tellement de choses, je me demande bien comment a pu t'échapper l'idée qu'on risquait le renvoi si Rusard nous avait surpris dans son bureau, à gentiment farfouiller dans ses affaires !

- Tu pourrais te montrer un peu moins « hystérique » quand tu annonces que tu as trouvé quelque chose, ça m'éviterais de prendre peur, objecta Ron.

- Regardez un peu ! Cette pile ne contient que des livres de Potion, annonça Harry.

Hermione s'accroupit face à l'amas de livres et examina rapidement leurs contenu.

- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête, je crois bien que cette salle contient tous les livres qui sont censés être dans la réserve.

Pendant que Harry et Ron consultaient respectivement les deux piles de Quidditch et de sortilèges facétieux, Hermione, elle, furetait dans l'amas de Potion à la recherche du livre qui contiendrait les étapes de préparation des trois breuvages qui annulent les effets des trois sortes de Polynectar.

Soudain, elle bondit en émergeant de sa lecture.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant le gros livre.

Harry effleura la vieille couverture rigide du grimoire parsemée d'écorchures, ses bordures en rivets, autrefois argentés, se confondaient désormais presque avec la couleur Bistre, grisée par la poussière. Le gros livre étouffa un ricanement quand Harry ôta ses doigts, couverts de poussière.

- Je rêve ou ce livre vient de rigoler ? demanda Ron, abasourdi.

Le milieu du grimoire se cisela en forme de deux grands yeux et une bouche, il éternua brutalement et la poussière fut propulsée sur les trois Gryffondor qui éternuèrent à plusieurs reprises à leur tour, avant de retrouver leur calme.

- Ah, ça fait du bien ! s'extasia le livre, on ne prend jamais la peine de nettoyer les livres de la réserve, si ce n'est pas malheureux !

- Vous parlez ! s'exclama Hermione en le laissant tomber.

Le vieux livre poussa une gueulante en heurtant le sol.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas des manières de jeter un livre aussi vieux et important que moi ! beugla-t-il.

Hermione le ramassa et se confondit en excuses.

- Et oui je parle ! confirma-t-il, je ne vois ce qu'il y a de si incrédule, on est à Poudlard ; des tableaux parlent, des escaliers bougent dans tous les sens, des baguettes magiques lancent des sorts, un vieux fou de concierge a une connexion quasi-psychique avec son chat et il aura fallut que ce soit un grimoire magique parlant qui apparaisse bizarre !

- Ecoutez, on besoin de vous, dit Hermione. Enfin, de votre contenu...

- Besoin de moi ? Hmm... intéressant ! s'exclama-t-il, besoin d'une potion de Mémoire, d'un philtre d'amour, d'une potion de beauté, d'un Gaz Étrangleur, d'un Antidote aux Poisons Courants, d'un élixir d'Euphorie, de Felix Felicis, de Poison Pernicieux... oh ! Préférez-vous que je les énumère par ordre alphabétique ? Très bien ! J'ai de tout, Aiguise-Méninge, Amnésie, Armotentia...

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Harry au bord du désordre mental, on veut juste vous emprunter quelques temps pour préparer les trois breuvages annulatifs du Polynectar.

Le grimoire plissa les yeux en observant Harry, ce dernier se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise face... à un vieux livre !

- Harry Potter, murmura-t-il, est-ce bien vous ?

- Euh... oui, c'est bien moi, répondit l'Élu un peu gêné.

- Intéressant ! clama-t-il, Harry Potter !

- Ça fait un bout de temps que plus personne ne semble surpris en me voyant, dit Harry, presque sept longues années, à dire vrai.

- Naturellement, ceux qui vous ont déjà vu depuis le temps ont fini par prendre l'habitude. Dans la réserve, certains livres historiques ne cessent de parler de vous ! Particulièrement un, qui a été malhabilement déposé sur mon étagère... il ne cesse de me rebattre les oreilles avec mille et une informations sur Harry Potter ! Hum... il n'avait donc pas tort à propos de la cicatrice.

Le grimoire marqua une pause et sembla faire une moue.

- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi trois breuvages ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

- Euh... à vrai dire, commença Hermione, on a eu en possession du Polynectar et mon homologue en a prit par accident, il... il s'est retrouvé transformé en souris blanche !

Le grimoire éclata d'un grand rire moqueur avant de déclarer :

- La durée minimale de préparation d'un unique breuvage parmis les trois est de 8000 minutes ! Si la première potion ne marche pas, il lui faudra attendre encore une bonne quinzaine de jours supplémentaire, votre ami.

Hermione pâlit, elle ne savait si elle devait lui répondre sa frustration face à un tel soucis majeur de temps ou si elle devait lui signaler que Drago Malefoy était loin d'être son ami. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il, même si on savait quel breuvage utiliser, c'est beaucoup trop de temps à attendre !

- Hmm... ou bien... commença le vieux livre.

Le grimoire fit mine de réfléchir, et voulant prolonger le suspens ainsi que l'inquiétude et l'angoisse des trois fugitifs nocturnes, il redevint silencieux pendant une bonne minute.

- Alors ? s'impatienta le rouquin, ou bien quoi ?

- Ne me rudoyez pas ! vociféra le grimoire, je suis bien trop vieux pour céder à l'empressement des jeunes. Donc, je disais, si il vous reste un extrait de Polynectar je pourrais l'examiner et vous en donner la nature.

- C'est toujours ça de pris, soupira Harry, prends le avec toi, Hermione, et montre lui la flasque. Malefoy peut bien rater une journée sous prétexte qu'il est malade, et demain, on essayera de se faufiler dans la réserve de Rogue pendant qu'il aura le dos tourné ou à l'infirmerie, pour chercher le breuvage.

- Comment on fera pour le remettre dans la réserve, une fois qu'on en aura plus besoin ? demanda Ron.

- Plus besoin ? s'indigna le grimoire, vous pourriez utiliser des propos moins outrageants, Poils de Carotte !

Hermione et Harry pouffèrent de rire à cette appellation, puis se ravisèrent en rencontrant le regard noir de Ron. Les trois Gryffondor repérèrent une porte au fond de la pièce et s'y rendirent en s'insinuant dans le labyrinthe que formaient les piles entassés l'une devant l'autre, formant ainsi de hauts murs de livres. Ils posèrent un pas silencieux sur le sol du couloir et la porte derrière eux se volatilisa. Un mètre à droite, se trouvait celle de la salle de métamorphose, l'endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt. Et plus loin dans le couloir, les lumières du bureau de Rusard étaient éteintes.

- Il est sûrement parti se coucher, chuchota Ron.

- Bon, je vous laisse, dit Hermione sur la même voix, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, répondirent ses deux amis en s'éclipsant au bout du couloir.

Le grimoire magique sous le bras, Hermione alluma sa baguette et marchait lentement, en direction de son appartement. En tout état de cause, elle ne risquait rien puisque c'était son heure et son endroit de patrouille.

La grande porte en bois massif claqua. Un long soupir souligné. Et Hermione qui se laissa tomber désespérément sur le fauteuil moelleux, non sans proclamer quelques jurons.

- Cache ta joie de me revoir, Granger ! couina une voix depuis la cage en bois.

- Tu es peut être content, toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix moue.

- Oh, je suis au comble de la joie ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de revoir notre chère petite Granger, crissa la voix de Drago.

- Arrête d'ajouter « petite » devant mon nom !

Hermione se redressa subitement. Minute, pourquoi Drago parlait-il ? Elle n'avait pas lancé de sort en rentrant et puis ce qu'elle entendait, c'était clairement une voix, pas une pensée. Une voix très aiguë et couinante.

- Tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

À ce propos, Hermione se rappela de l'existence du vieux grimoire posé sur la table basse ainsi que le pourquoi du comment de toute cette pagaille.

- Oui, merci d'y accorder, enfin, un minimum d'importance, dit-il.

- Comment se fait-il ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour le rejoindre.

- Mes couinement commençaient à ressembler à des sortes de marmonnements jusqu'à ce que ça deviennent des mots, c'est plutôt un bon présage, non ?

- En effet, souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce serait encore mieux si je pouvais retrouver ma forme humaine cette nuit, comme ça je pourrais t'achever de bon matin. De quoi passer une journée merveilleuse, dit Drago.

La jeune Gryffondor était encore trop surprise par ce changement rapide pour prêter attention aux horreurs que lui lançait son homologue. Elle ouvrit la cage et s'assit par terre, en face du gros grimoire, tandis que Drago venait se placer devant elle.

- C'est ça le gros lot que vous avez tiré de la réserve, toi, la belette et Potter ? demanda Drago.

- Oui et il contient tout ce qu'il faut pour annuler les effet du Polynectar, il a même dit qu'il pourrait identifier son type si je lui montrais le contenu de la flasque, ainsi, tu n'auras besoin de prendre qu'une seule potion, répondit Hermione.

- Il a dit ?

- Ah, ce livre parle pour ta gouverne et, du fait de sa vieillesse, il déteste être brusqué ou énervé au cas ou tu compte manifester tes petites manières suffisantes, prévint-elle.

Elle prit le livre dans ses mains et le secoua légèrement, mais vainement.

- Aller, gros grimoire, j'ai besoin de toi ! supplia Hermione, ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il ne veut plus me parler ?

- J'ai deux ou trois idées pour te répondre à ça.

- Si tu ne te la fermes pas deux secondes, Malefoy, je te lance un Silencio et je te jette dans l'armoire à ingrédients de la salle de Potion, menaça la jeune Gryffondor.

Hermione se risqua à le secouer plus fortement, puis toqua contre sa couverture, elle souffla dessus et essaya même de le mordiller délicatement. En désespoir de cause, elle le porta face à tête et se tordît les organes faciaux pour faire les grimaces les plus saugrenues. Drago en mourrait de rire, intérieurement. Elle soupira et déposa le vieux livre sur le sol avant de s'adosser contre le pied du fauteuil.

- Malefoy ! gémit-elle, tu pourrais y mettre du tiens, bon sang !

- Je ne tiens pas à finir dans une potion, ironisa-t-il.

- Je... commença-t-elle avant de soupirer, je plaisantais ! dit-elle malgré elle.

- Bon, et bien dans ce cas... tu as peut-être fais quelque chose qui l'a animé, rappelle toi bien.

- Mais oui ! Biensure ! Harry... Harry l'a effleuré ou chatouillé avant que le grimoire n'éternue, affirma Hermione.

Drago dandina son arrière-train en signe de victoire, ce qui fît rire Hermione.

- Avoue-le, petite Granger, que mon intelligence est prodigieuse !

- Je pense plutôt que ta cervelle de rongeur, beaucoup plus développée que la tienne, y est pour quelque chose, déclara-t-elle en chatouillant la couverture du livre.

Avant que Drago n'ai eût le temps de répliquer, le grimoire éclata d'un rire rocailleux avant de porter son attention sur la petite souris blanche.

- C'est donc toi la pauvre victime, articula le grimoire, je ne veux surtout pas que tu m'approches, je déteste les rongeurs !

- Et moi, je déteste les livres qui parlent, rétorqua Drago.

- Je crois bien, murmura le grimoire en ignorant le réplique de Drago, que votre homologue a ingurgité du Polynectar assigné aux métamorphoses humaines.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? questionna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, quand ce Polynectar est utilisé par mégarde pour les métamorphoses animales, celui qui l'a ingurgité risque de ne plus jamais retrouver sa forme humaine sans breuvage annulatif, l'effet ne se dissipe pas après la durée limite et, après deux ou trois heures, la personne manifeste des caractères humains tels l'usage de la parole ou la capacité de faire de la magie.

- Je veux que tu te débrouilles au plus vite les ingrédients ! crissa Drago.

- Non mais, quel culot ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

- Ça suffit ! gronda le vieux grimoire, je ne peux pas travailler dans de pareils conditions de querelles permanentes ! Et puis, j'ai besoin de repos. Je commence déjà à perdre mes pages, moi... Hum !

Sur ces dernières paroles, le grimoire redevint inerte. Hermione s'apprêta à l'ouvrir pour en consulter le contenu, mais la couverture rigide ne voulait pas se soulever. Comprenant qu'il ne voulait plus être dérangé pour aujourd'hui, elle le déposa sur la table et se tourna vers Drago.

- Inutile d'insister, ça ne ferait que l'horripiler et puis je manque de sommeil aussi. Demain, je transmettrais le message aux professeurs, comme quoi tu as attrapé un léger rhume, dit-t-elle.

- Granger, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de ne pas m'enfermer, cette nuit ? demanda Drago le plus gentiment possible, en frétillant son museau.

- Tu ne supportes pas d'être enfermé, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends tout à fait, ce n'est pas amusant d'être privé de liberté, dit Hermione en arborant une expression compatissante.

Drago hocha sa petite tête. À les voir ainsi, il semblait qu'un nouveau lien se créait, il semblait que leurs regard envers l'autre était plus conciliant, moins foudroyant, et il semblait également que Hermione allait céder à la demande du Serpentard. Mais il n'en était rien.

- Tu ne poseras pas tes sales pattes une minute de plus sur le sol de mon salon, Malefoy ! dit-elle en l'attrapant par la queue avant de le projeter dans la cage pour la refermer.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé, dit-il, et évite d'être aussi violente la prochaine fois, mon petit corps frêle est fragile ! s'indigna-t-il, le museau en l'air.


	5. Mi-figue, mi-raisin

**Coucou à tous :) **

**La ponctualité n'est pas mon point fort, je sais... mais je m'en excuse infiniment ! Je persiste à remercier encore et encore tous les reviewers, vous êtes géniaux ! Je ne vais pas trop vous soûler avec plus de blabla que ça, mais avant de commencer voici les réponses aux reviews sans compte : **

****South Gazelle : Coucou ^^ tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma bio je suis contente que tu trouves le résultat « sensass » ! Ensuite ça me fait énormément plaisir de te savoir fidèle du début jusqu'à la fin et merci pour tous ces adorables compliments, mercii !

Youli-Glitter : Oh merci de me donner ton avis sur chacun des chapitres, mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Maelys : Merci ! Pour te répondre, je comprends parfaitement ton impatience pour ça mais je déteste quand ils s'aiment au bout du troisième chapitre :( ils se sont trop longtemps détester pour bacler l'évolution de leurs sentiments, mais je peux te promettre qu'il y aura un petit truc au prochain chapitre, pour l'instant j'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même cette suite :)

Ophelie : Oui lol je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait avec l'ancien, en tout cas merci beaucoup ! Et tu n'as pas tort, ils vont pas s'adorer avec Dragosouris ( tu vois c'est pas si naze si je l'ai réécris, hihi ) en tout cas, n'oublie jamais ce vieux livre, il pourrait te surprendre un jour ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant le cour d'Enchantements où Filius Flitwick réussissait de façon spectaculaire un Sortilège d'Eau, Hermione griffonnait les quelques ingrédients, pour la préparation du breuvage, dont elle se souvenait avoir lu lorsque le grimoire ne faisait pas encore des siennes. Elle avait dû justifier l'absence de Drago à au moins trois professeurs. Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, McGonagall lui avait dit de transmettre à son homologue s'il voulait passer chez Poppy Pomfresh au cas où son état serait inquiétant. La jeune Gryffondor avait précipitamment décliné sa proposition, puis, sous le regard sceptique du professeur de Métamorphose, elle s'était empressée d'ajouter que Drago voulait juste se reposer et avoir du calme pour la journée.

Juste après le dîner, Hermione gagna son appartement. Elle ne s'était pas attardée à passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude. Non, un crétin de Serpentard métamorphosé en souris blanche ruinait ses projets de lecture planifiés au détail près depuis ses vacances d'été. À cause de lui, elle devait tout réorganiser.

En rentrant, elle poussa un cri d'horreur en apercevant la cage en bois entrouverte, et, cela va sans dire, dépourvue de la petite souris blanche qui était tenue de rester dedans.

- Maaaaalefoooooy ! hurla-t-elle, montre ton sale museau ou je te transforme en pâté bon marché pour Miss Teigne !

- Calme, Granger ! provenait la voix aiguë de sa chambre, je ne fais que visiter un peu ta chambre. Au fait, je réussi à pratiquer quelques sortilèges basiques sans l'aide d'une baguette, je crois que ça fait partie de la liste des caractéristiques humaines, ou je ne sais pas quoi, qui sont censées apparaître au bout d'un moment.

Hermione se pressa vers sa chambre, les lèvres pincées de colère et de maintes intentions meurtrières.

- Sors de ta cachette ! mugît-elle en fouillant la pièce du regard.

Pas de réponse. Elle inspira grandement pour que ses poumons puissent se réimprégner d'air et fonça sur le premier tiroir entrouvert de son bureau. Dedans, Drago s'y tenait, immobile, devant un tas d'objets à moitié grignotés.

Trouvant le silence soudain peu rassurant, il releva lentement sa petite tête et lâcha un long couinement terrifié devant les deux énormes yeux chocolats qui l'observaient furieusement.

- Tu vas arrêter de te goinfrer avec mes affaires, oui ?! s'écria-t-elle en le balançant dans les airs avant de refermer violemment le tiroir.

- Ça ne se contrôle pas ! protesta Drago en s'écrasant sur le lit, et puis j'ai faim depuis hier je te signale, je n'allais quand même pas me laisser mourir de faim !

- Ça n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée, cracha-t-elle en tirant des bouts de carottes enveloppés dans un torchon.

Elle déposa la nourriture près de lui puis alla récupérer le gros grimoire déposé sur la table du salon. En revenant, il avait enfilé plus de la moitié des morceaux de carottes farcies.

- Ch'est délichieux, fit-il remarquer, la bouche pleine.

Hermione hocha la tête en esquissant une grimace de dégoût puis s'assit sur le lit. Elle porta sa main sur la couverture du grimoire et la chatouilla d'un léger effleurement. Le vieux livre toussota puis bâilla comme une carpe.

- Ah ! s'extasia-t-il, rien de mieux qu'un bon petit roupillon.

- Vous appelez ça un petit roupillon, dormir pendant une journée entière ? demanda Drago sur un ton désagréable.

- Quelle désinvolture ! s'exclama le vieux livre, outré. Au temps de ma jeunesse, les élèves se conformaient à des règles de respect et de bienséance plus établies envers les personnes âgées, telles que moi aujourd'hui !

- Ça alors ! pouffa Drago. Sauf que vous n'êtes pas une personne, si je ne m'abuse.

Hermione fît signe à Drago de se taire en mimant toutes les injures les plus acerbes qu'elle avait en réserve.

- Excusez-le, il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, dit-elle en simulant un égorgement de sa main, à Drago.

- Bien. Est-ce que vos amis Harry Potter ainsi que le roux ont réussi à se procurer ce fameux breuvage ? questionna le grimoire.

- Non, il est introuvable dans la réserve de Rogue, il y'a des dizaines de fioles qui ne sont pas étiquetées donc ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel, répondit-elle.

- Et à l'infirmerie ? demanda à son tour Drago, est-ce que le vénérable Potter a pensé à chercher là-bas ? Cette furie de Pomfresh arriverait à guérir n'importe quoi !

- Oui, Harry a bien essayé de s'introduire à l'infirmerie mais c'est tout bonnement impossible d'y mettre les pieds ! s'écria-t-elle, agacée. Vu le nombre de malades qui s'y trouvent, Poppy ne laisse personne rentrer.

- Il faut croire que, maintenant, il faut s'en remettre à la préparation de la potion ! s'écria le grimoire, un peu trop fort, avant de tousser bruyamment. Vous aurez besoin d'un chaudron à touillage automatique... bah quoi ? Il faudra bien mélanger quand vous serez en cours !

- J'en ai acheté un cet été, au Chemin de Traverse, mais il m'a couté une petite fortune ! protesta la jeune Gryffondor.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si la procédure de préparation est correcte, il ne subira aucun dommage. Donc, je disais, vous aurez besoin de deux mesures d'armoise, trois œufs de Serpencendre, quatre sangsues, une botte de polygonum et, enfin, du sang de dragon.

Hermione se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin et demanda poliment au grimoire de reprendre la liste des ingrédients et, après plusieurs grognements, il répéta ses propos. Elle avait déjà les plantes d'armoise et de polygonum ainsi que les œufs de Serpencendre qui étaient requis pour le cours de Potion en septième année, mais il lui manquait les sangsues et le sang de dragon.

- Ah ! Ah ! J'allais oublier le plus important ! clama le vieux grimoire de sa voix râpeuse, il faut de surcroît de la mandragore adulte.

- De la quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en chœur Hermione et Drago.

Drago se renfrogna quand son regard rencontra celui, dubitatif, d'Hermione. Il s'affaira d'ajouter :

- Si c'est Granger qui s'y colle ça ne pose pas de problème du tout.

L'expression incrédule de la jeune Gryffondor se transforma en une moue écœurée, elle déposa le rouleau de parchemin sur la table de nuit puis se releva.

- Évidemment que c'est Granger qui s'y colle, déclara Hermione en tirant une paire de cache-oreille d'un tiroir.

- On peut savoir où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça ? demanda Drago.

Pour toute réponse, elle ouvrit une des portes de la gigantesque armoire de sa chambre et en tira un Friselune au bois poli.

- Tu voles ? demanda Drago, un peu désorienté.

Hermione sourit intérieurement.

- Plus que ça, je m'entraîne au Quidditch à mes heures perdues, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

- Si ce n'est pas de la blague ça ! s'exclama-t-il, et je suppose que ta nullité inégalable te contraint à garder ton activité ultra-secrète, hein ?

Son sourire s'effaça sur le champ. En roulant des yeux, elle tenta d'effacer l'image qui prenait forme dans sa tête ; elle, étouffant Drago de son balai jusqu'au dernier sommeil. Elle referma le grimoire qui avait décidé de se désister et le déposa sur son bureau.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Malefoy ! Mais bon, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me justifier auprès toi.

- Et sinon, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, tu vas où comme ça ?

- Chez Hagrid, répondit-elle en enfilant sa veste, je pourrais avoir des sangsues et du sang de dragon, et avec un peu de chance je trouverais un moyen de m'introduire dans la serre n° trois.

Drago roula sur lui-même, d'un côté à l'autre.

- O.K ! Essaie de ne pas mourir, lâcha-t-il. Enfin... pas avant d'avoir préparé ma potion, rectifia-t-il aussitôt.

- Pense à me le rappeler encore quand on y sera, dit-elle.

- Comment ça te le...

Avant qu'il n'ai pu achever sa phrase, la petite main de la jeune Gryffondor s'empara de lui pour le fourrer dans la poche de sa veste. Elle ouvrit la grande baie du salon en ignorant les récriminations du Serpentard, puis enfourcha la balai et donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol. Il s'éleva aussitôt et outrepassa la fenêtre.

Dans les airs, Hermione survolait en toute souplesse. Elle s'éleva le plus haut possible afin d'éviter le malheur qu'un professeur ou un préfet ne l'aperçoive. Le vent froid, lui fustigant le visage, lui procurait une agréable sensation. Elle avait toujours pratiqué le vol avec une habilité naturelle. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais effleuré l'idée de se présenter pour les sélections du Quidditch, car, de toute façon, elle avait un emploi du temps bien trop chargé pour se le permettre.

Elle obstrua le vol de son balai d'un coup de pied et observa un moment la cabane de Hagrid, jusqu'à ce que Drago reprenne ses plaintes depuis la poche de la veste.

- Ferme la, Malefoy ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Il s'agita dans sa poche avant d'en sortir la tête. Ne l'ayant pas remarqué, Hermione braqua son balai en direction du sol pour y plonger au moment où Drago, trop léger, glissa hors de sa poche, s'apprêtant à tomber. Le couinement affolé du Serpentard attira l'attention de Hermione qui eut juste le temps de faire un geste forcené, de ses deux mains, pour essayer d'attraper son homologue. Avec un immense sentiment de soulagement, elle sentit le petit corps poilu emprisonné dans ses deux mains. Mais elle ne tenait plus le balai avec ses mains et chavira sur le côté avant de se cramponner désespérément au manche du balai avec ses deux jambes.

- Espèce... espèce de... bafouilla Hermione, la tête dans le vide.

- Ça va, Granger ! Ce n'est pas la mort non plus, répliqua-t-il.

- Espèce de... crétin arrogant démesuré ! s'écria-t-elle, je viens de sauver ta misérable vie !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il, tu peux recommencer la scène ?

Avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de répliquer, le balai qui n'arrivait pas à se conformer avec la position de son possesseur se mît à tressauter violemment en secouant Hermione qui ne pouvait que pousser des cris d'affolement et resserrer l'étreinte de ses jambes autour du manche. Alors qu'elle empoignait fortement Drago, son corps se mît à vaciller brutalement sous les zigzags incontrôlables du Friselune.

Après un dernier louvoiement, le balai fondît dans le vide avec une vitesse exorbitante. Hermione ferma les yeux et sa tête percuta un buisson touffu, dont une grande partie du feuillage se fourra dans sa bouche. Elle en ressortit en roulant à plusieurs reprises sur elle-même. Lorsque la course effrénée de son corps s'arrêta, allongée sur le dos, elle porta ses mains un peu partout sur son corps pour s'assurer qu'aucun membre ne lui manquait, puis remercia Merlin ainsi que le buisson qui avait amorti sa chute d'être encore en vie. Elle cracha les feuilles amères de sa bouche tandis que les souvenirs commençaient à refaire surface dans sa tête.

- Malefoy... murmura-t-elle, MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle en essayant de se relever péniblement.

En apercevant la petite souris blanche sur son genou droit, apparemment saine et sauve, elle reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'herbe.

- On s'inquiète pour moi, Granger ? demanda-t-il.

- Va pas te faire des idées, je m'assurais seulement à ce que tu sois toujours en vie pour que je puisse te tuer de mes propres mains, répondit-t-elle.

- QUI EST LÀ ? hurla une voix gutturale derrière eux.

Le demi-géant à la longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et à la grande barbe broussailleuse tenait dans une main une arbalète de chasse et dans l'autre une chandelle. Quand il reconnut Hermione, il laissa tomber l'arbalète et se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

- Oui, merci Hagrid, répondit-elle difficilement en prenant appui sur sa grande main tendue pour se relever.

- Oh ! Fais attention, dit-il en se penchant pour attraper la souris sur la botte de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Si vous osez rien qu'effleurer mon doux pelage, je m'assurerai à ce que vous soyez renvoyé de Poudlard le lendemain matin ! cracha Drago.

- Nom d'un vampire ! Quelle est cette créature ? demanda Hagrid.

- Ce n'est que l'imbécile de Malefoy, Hagrid, soupira Hermione, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

Le garde-chasse déploya une grimace de mépris et s'éloigna de la souris comme si elle portait la peste, puis, en souriant à Hermione, il lui fît signe de le suivre dans sa cabane.

- Ma fenêtre en a prit un sacré coup avec la collision de ton balai, fit observer Hagrid en désignant sa petite fenêtre dont les vitres étaient complètement fracassées.

- Hagrid, je suis... je suis tellement désolée... balbutia Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien ma petite Hermione, répondit-il aimablement en ouvrant la grande porte en bois, l'essentiel c'est que toi tu n'aies rien !

Elle pénétra dans la cabane après lui, suivie de Drago qui ne s'était pas privé de lâcher des commentaires désagréables sur l'endroit miteux, mais Hagrid l'ignora royalement. Il servit à Hermione du jus de citrouille et arrangea le faisceau de brindilles du Friselune pendant que la préfète en chef lui expliquait la situation.

- Hum... fit-il en se relevant pour farfouiller dans son armoire, des sangsues... où est-ce que j'ai déposé ces fichues bestioles... Ah ! Voilà !

Il tendit le bocal à Hermione avant reprendre ses recherches pour lui remettre, cette fois, une fiole pleine d'un liquide rouge foncé.

- Faîtes éloigner ce sale clébard de moi ! grinça Drago.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Malefoy, dit Hagrid en caressant son chien qui était venu se blottir contre ses pieds, Crockdur est gentil comme tout contrairement à toi, il voulait simplement s'amuser un peu.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de m'amuser ! Trouvez-nous ces maudites mandragores qu'on en finisse, cracha-t-il.

- Dis donc, Malefoy ! Tu pourrais te montrer moins insolent, il n'est pas obligé de nous rendre le moindre service, intervint Hermione.

- Laisse, Hermione, dit Hagrid, vous deux, vous restez ici pendant que j'irai en chercher, elles sont bien trop dangereuses à l'âge adulte et je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas très envie de me voir les tuer. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Hermione frémit à cette pensée et Hagrid s'empara d'une paire de cache-oreille puis enfila son manteau avant de sortir.

- Tu es vraiment détestable, souffla Hermione.

- Comment on va expliquer mon absence toute la semaine ? questionna Drago.

Elle se mît à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas dire aux professeurs toute la semaine que Drago était malade, quelqu'un finirait bien par chercher à prendre de ses nouvelles.

- On pourrait écrire une lettre au nom de ta mère, proposa sourdement Hermione.

- Ouais, pas mal, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait pas mal pris son idée, il avait même apprécié, si on pouvait dire ça.

- Mais tu oublies quelque chose, poursuivit-il.

- Laquelle ?

- L'écriture, répondit-il.

- En espérant que tu ne l'aies pas grignotée, j'ai une plume à farces dans mon tiroir et l'une de ses options est de rédiger avec l'écriture de quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, il faut avoir vu au moins un écrit de la personne et un sorcier expérimenté tel que McGonagall pourra facilement nous identifier si elle avait le moindre doute.

- Eh bien, croisons les doigts pour que cette vieille chouette ait plus à faire que de se soucier de mon absence !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hagrid revint avec une racine de mandragore inerte.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la plante à Hermione, cette maudite créature a faillit m'arracher ma paire de cache-oreille.

- Merci beaucoup, Hagrid, le gratifia-t-elle.

- Et si, par votre entière faute, on découvrait qu'il manque une plante de mandragore dans la serre n° trois ? demanda amèrement Drago.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit Hagrid, je dirais que j'en avais besoin pour préparer une potion qui repousse ces satanés gobelins buveurs de sang de mon poulailler !

Hermione se releva et enlaça tendrement Hagrid avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! couina Drago, vous allez me faire vomir.

- Bonne nuit les enfants, et faites attention la prochaine fois. Quant à toi, Malefoy, tu as une sacrée chance d'être tombé sur une personne aussi bienfaisante que ma petite Hermione. J'en connais une masse qui se serait volontiers débarrassée de toi.

De retour à l'appartement préfectoral de Hermione, cette dernière déposa sur la table du salon la totalité des ingrédients nécessaires puis alluma un feu magique sur lequel elle déposa son nouveau chaudron à touillage automatique.

- Arrête un peu de regarder ce chaudron comme s'il allait prendre feu ! dit Drago.

- Et pourquoi il ne prendrait pas feu ? Après tout, un malheur de plus, un malheur de moins...

- Je t'en achèterais une dizaine lorsque j'aurais retrouvé ma forme humaine, la coupa Drago, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne le laisse pas tomber.

- Tu ne comptais pas me trucider ? questionna Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Soit. Je viendrais te les déposer devant ta tombe, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione s'empara du grimoire magique dans sa chambre puis lui chatouilla la couverture. Dans un énième éternuement, il émergea de son inertie avant de crier miracle devant l'ensemble des ingrédients.

Sous les étapes à suivre que lui dictait le livre de potion, Hermione coupait, touillait, mesurait les ingrédients avant de les mettre dans le chaudron.

- Voilà pour aujourd'hui, maintenant réglez le chaudron avec une fréquence de trois mélanges dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre chaque quatre heures. Ensuite, revenez dans trois jours.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le remercier, le grimoire redevint inanimé. Épuisée, elle s'éloigna du chaudron et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil.

- Granger ? interpela Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? demanda-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans un coussin.

- La lettre, répondit-il.

Elle soupira tapageusement dans le coussin puis se releva péniblement avant de lancer un regard assassin à son homologue. Elle était éreintée et souhaitait uniquement pouvoir fermer les yeux jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

- Je n'en sais rien moi ! Tu peux encore faire de la magie, non ? Tu aurais pu te débrouiller tout seul ! se plaignit Hermione.

Elle se dirigea mollement vers sa chambre et fouilla dans son tiroir avant d'en tirer une longue plume blanche.

- Tiens, c'est un miracle que tu ne l'aies pas grignoté, fit-elle observer.

- Et toi, Granger ! Te comporter avec autant d'inélégance devant le mec le plus populaire de Poudlard, c'est révoltant ! reprit-il.

Hermione le toisa.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance que je sois trop fatiguée ce soir, pour t'étrangler.

Elle déroula un morceau de parchemin neuf sur son bureau et prit place sur la chaise.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, petite Granger ! répliqua Drago, toi qui a peur d'écraser une simple fourmis !

La préfète en chef ne lui répondit pas.

- Hé ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Irrité par tant d'ignorance, il grimpa sur le bureau et s'approcha de Hermione avant de pousser un couinement.

- Tu dors ? s'exclama-t-il, tu te fous de ma gueule ?

L'absence de répliques acerbes de la part de la jeune Gryffondor était beaucoup plus évident maintenant. La tête baissée, elle dormait profondément. Drago lui griffa la paume de la main avant qu'elle n'émerge subitement en portant sa main à sa bouche.

- Ça ne va pas, non ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Va te coucher, Granger, soupira-t-il.

- Non ! vociféra-t-elle à moitié endormie, débrouille-toi tout seul ! Moi je vais me coucher.

Elle se leva et se dirigea en direction de son lit avant de s'arrêter net. Elle se retourna lentement et dévisagea la petite souris blanche.

- Tu viens vraiment de me demander d'aller me coucher ?

- Ouais, je vais l'écrire moi-même cette lettre. De toute façon, tu ne sauras pas transcrire la tournure raffinée et distinguée des Malefoy.

- Naturellement, ricana Hermione en se jetant sur son lit qu'elle remerciait intérieurement d'être aussi confortable. Bonne nuit, pauvre crétin !

- C'est ça, bonne nuit espèce de tarée.

**oOo**

- Miss Granger ? l'apostropha la voix raide du professeur McGonagall.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna lentement pour faire face à la directrice. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une futile impression, mais son regard semblait plus sévère que d'habitude. Si jamais elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'ils s'étaient risquer à faire, Malefoy et elle, elle pouvait tout de suite faire ses valises et dire adieu à Poudlard. Elle cramponna ses mains sur sa pile de livre avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

- Oui, professeur ?

- J'ai reçu un hibou des Malefoy, votre homologue sera temporairement absent le long de la semaine. Je voulais seulement vous prévenir. Bonne soirée.

Hermione faillit fondre sur McGonagall pour la prendre dans ses bras et la remercier d'être aussi naïve. Elle se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête puis, sous le regard confus de la directrice, elle s'empressa de pivoter pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Avec tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus depuis le début de l'année, elle n'avait eu que très peu de temps à consacrer pour ses devoirs. De ce fait, leur qualité lui semblait toujours médiocre. Ils étaient soit trop court, soit en manque d'informations ou encore mal écrits.

Les pensées fusaient dans sa tête, Malefoy avait reprit l'usage de la parole ainsi que la capacité à effectuer tous les sortilèges basiques. Elle lui avait débrouillé tous les ingrédients nécessaires et son absence en cours ne poserait plus de problème. Le plus gros a donc été fait ; aucun professeur ne serait au courant qu'elle était en possession de Polynectar, alors elle n'aurait pas à justifier son utilisation. Alors pourquoi s'acharner à continuer de l'aider ? Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul désormais.

- Hermione ! héla une voix.

La jeune Gryffondor tourna sa tête sur le côté et aperçut Cormac qui marchait au même niveau qu'elle. Sa respiration légèrement saccadée traduisait qu'il avait courut pour de la rejoindre.

- Salut, Cormac ! sourit Hermione en décélérant le pas.

- Ça fait un bout de temps, fit-il observer, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très bien. Tu sais, en ce moment...

- Avec Malefoy, je suis au courant ! soupira-t-il.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Comment était-il au courant ? Elle espérait que ses deux meilleurs amis n'aient pas répandu la nouvelle de l'incident aux Gryffondor, histoire de bien humilier son homologue. Non, ils n'étaient pas aussi stupides ! Si les professeurs étaient au courant, ils devinaient bien que leur renvoi serait imminent.

- Comment est-tu au courant ? chuchota Hermione, l'air affolé.

- Euh, tu me l'as toi-même fait savoir, répondit Cormac sur le même ton. Votre devoir de préfets et tout ça.

Hermione respira un grand coup. Mais oui, évidemment. Leur satané boulot d'établir des questions sur la compétition des jeunes sorciers ! Elle l'avait, d'ailleurs, complètement oublié.

- Ah oui, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Et où est-ce que tu allais, comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Je comptais aller faire un tour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avant d'effectuer ma ronde, répondit Hermione.

Une main douce se glissa dans celle de la jeune préfète en chef. Elle tressaillit à ce contact puis questionna Cormac du regard. Il se pencha doucement vers son visage avant de lui murmurer :

- Suis-moi.

Il entraîna Hermione vers les escaliers qu'ils dévalèrent avant de se retrouver au quatrième étage. Quelques portraits leur jetaient de mauvais regards avant de reprendre le cours de leurs activités. Ils longèrent discrètement le long couloir sombre avant que le jeune sorcier s'arrête devant un grand miroir malpropre près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

- Euh... wouah ! Le vieux miroir du quatrième étage ! s'exclama-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Cormac lâcha un petite rire avant de déclarer :

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est un passage secret qui mène au parc. Il était bloqué pendant un bon moment mais, avec Dean et Seamus, on a réussit à le remettre en état. Il était hors d'usage à cause d'un éboulement, Fred et George ont pu dégager une grande partie des débris l'an passé, grâce à leurs pétards insonores, mais ils n'ont pas eut le temps de finir. Cette année, ils nous en ont envoyé pour qu'on prenne le relais.

- Ce n'est pas un peu... contre le règlement ? demanda anxieusement Hermione.

- Détends toi, Hermione ! s'esclaffa Cormac en tapotant de sa baguette à quelques endroit du miroir. Et puis tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, je suis un habitué des escapades nocturnes.

- Ce n'est pas très ingénieux de faire savoir tout ça à une préfète en chef, fit-elle remarquer.

Le jeune Gryffondor soupira désespérément puis vint se placer derrière elle en déposant délicatement ses deux mains sur sa taille. Un long frisson lui parcourut son échine. Cormac dégagea sa chevelure sur le côté avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer d'une voix rauque, diablement aguicheuse :

- Tu te donnes trop de mal pour tout et avec tout le monde, mais tu ne reçois aucune gratification, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois bien, mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seulement une préfète en chef avec, en plus, le statut de la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Alors ce soir, tu es simplement Hermione Granger, une chouette fille qui a rendez-vous avec moi. Et puis... tu me le dois bien, non ?

Pendant ce temps, le miroir se fendit en deux et chaque partie pivota sur le côté, laissant place à une entrée miteuse qui sentait la terre. Cormac, sans ôter ses mains de la taille de la jeune sorcière, l'y poussa doucement avant d'y pénétrer à son tour. Derrière eux, le miroir se refermait lentement sans que Hermione ne le quitte des yeux.

- Cormac, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lâcha Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord, c'est une idée carrément géniale plutôt !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un petit sourire.

- Lumos, formula-t-il en la devançant.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient silencieusement dans le tunnel, les pensées de Hermione déviaient vers Drago. L'idée qu'il puisse se pavaner librement dans son appartement ne la réjouissait pas trop, de plus, elle avait retrouvé son pauvre Pattenrond stupefixé deux fois. Maintenant, il miaulait furieusement à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de l'approcher.

Hermione, qui marchait à présent derrière Cormac, faisait rigoureusement attention à où elle mettait les pieds. Elle avait dû se cogner l'orteil contre une pierre au moins trois fois avant de pousser un long hurlement muet. Le passage souterrain n'avait pas de forme constante, il rapetissait ou s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que les deux Gryffondor le longeaient.

Soudain, Cormac s'arrêta et Hermione se prit la tête contre son dos, elle dut se retenir de le gifler quand elle l'entendit pouffer.

- Bon, le chemin s'arrête là, déclara-t-il en brandissant sa baguette illuminée vers le mur qui mettait fin au passage secret.

- Oh, dommage, déversa rapidement Hermione avant de rebrousser chemin.

- Hé ! Pas si vite, dit-il en la rattrapant par le bras.

Il annula le sort de lumière puis pointa sa baguette vers le mur en pierre avant d'énoncer :

- Recludens Murum !

Le mur devint instantanément transparent. Cependant, à sa place, on pouvait toujours apercevoir une couche de pierre à l'apparence vaporeuse. Cormac, qui n'avait pas lâché le bras de la jeune sorcière, traversa le voile brumeux suivie de Hermione. De l'autre côté, ils se trouvaient en dehors du château et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent en direction du passage, celui-ci avait disparu.

- C'est malin, soupira Hermione en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Maintenant, on ne peut même plus rentrer.

- Ça te dirais de me faire un peu confiance ? demanda Cormac avec un grand sourire. Le passage est toujours ouvert, ajouta-t-il en outrepassant le bras à travers le mur en pierre, un peu comme le mur qui mène à la voie 9¾.

Une agréable bruine tombait sur eux. Quelques tas de nuages embrumaient une partie du ciel, sans pour autant cacher le spectacle du début d'éclosion des étoiles. À présent, ils marchaient sur l'herbe souple et humide, en direction du lac.

- J'adore l'odeur de la terre humide, après la pluie, déclara Hermione en se recroquevillant dans sa robe de sorcier.

- Est-ce que tu as froid ? demanda-t-il.

- Et puis quoi ? Tu vas me passer ta robe, ensuite on se racontera de vieux souvenirs d'enfance et pour finir, tu m'embrassera tendrement sous la pluie, c'est ça ?

Cormac éclata d'un rire franc avant de hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

- En fin de compte, je n'avais pas tort en pensant que tu étais bien différente des autres filles, dit-il amusé.

- Ça, c'est clair, approuva sinistrement Hermione.

Ils passèrent une demi-heure à parler de Quidditch, chacun faisant l'éloge de son équipe favorite. Ils étaient, maintenant, en face du grand Lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre, faisant parfaitement scintiller le reflet des étoiles qui brillaient sur le ciel à moitié couvert.

- Moi aussi j'adore l'odeur de la terre humide après une averse, déclara Cormac en enfonçant ses deux mains dans ses poches tandis qu'ils côtoyaient la bordure du Lac. Ça me fait toujours rappeler la vieille ferme de mon grand père, en hiver j'y jouais de la balançoire sous la pluie...

- Hé ! le coupa Hermione sur un ton de reproche en le pointant du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? rigola-t-il en détournant la tête.

- Je te vois venir, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux, c'est l'étape où tu me relates tes souvenirs d'enfance.

Cormac enfonça sa baguette dans sa poche et s'approcha lentement de la jeune Gryffondor. À ce moment, il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue, mais elle n'osait pas relever la tête, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire face à la limpidité de ses yeux verts. Il se pencha un peu plus avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

- Dis-donc, tu as un sacré problème avec les clichés, non ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres de Cormac virent capturer celles de Hermione dans un baiser chaste.

- Tu me plais tellement, Hermione, avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

Alors, il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser se faisait plus passionné, et Hermione finit par y répondre tout en lui passant les bras autour du cou tandis qu'il resserrait l'étreinte de ses mains sur sa taille.  
Avec une maîtrise de soi remarquable, la jeune Gryffondor mît fin au baiser.

- Je... euh... il faut que... que j'y aille, on se voit demain ? bafouilla Hermione dont le teint avait viré au rouge pivoine.

Cormac acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en enfonçant ses mains nerveusement dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione, dit-il.

**oOo**

Le sourire béat au lèvres, Hermione claqua la porte d'entrée de son appartement en restant plantée debout, à observer une bulle de pensée imaginaire. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer que Drago faisait leviter Pattenrond dans les airs, depuis une bonne demi-dizaine de minutes maintenant. Le Serpentard, dont l'attention était centrée vers l'expression niaise de Hermione, lança :

- Tu es consciente que ça fait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que je fais leviter ton chat répugnant au dessus de ta tête ?

- Humm, répondit-elle simplement.

Il rompit le sort de lévitation et Pattenrond se cogna violemment contre le sol avant de courir se réfugier sous le lit, replié sur lui-même.

- C'est quoi ce ridicule sourire sur tes lèvres, Granger ? Attends... c'est le même que celui que tu affichais hier quand tu avais terminé de lire ton stupide bouquin à l'eau de rose !

Hermione se redressa brusquement, le visage livide.

- Oh non, gémit Drago, je rêve ! Ne me dis pas que... euh, je n'ai même pas envie de savoir. J'aimerais bien garder mon maigre dîner.

- De quoi tu parles espèce d'abruti ! s'écria Hermione en se dirigeant d'un pas enragé vers sa chambre non sans claquer violemment la porte.

- C'est immonde ! se lamenta Drago, est-ce qu'il a mis la langue ?

La porte se rouvrît rapidement, un épais bouquin en jaillit à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon en direction de Drago qui l'évita de peu.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais complètement fêlée, Granger, mais de là à essayer de me tuer avec un livre ! se scandalisa Drago.

- Crois-moi, mes intentions meurtrières envers toi vont beaucoup plus loin qu'avec un simple bouquin, murmura-t-elle sombrement.


	6. De quoi tomber des nues !

**Coucou à tous !**

**En espérant que mon histoire vous intéresse toujours, voici un chapitre fort intéressant :) Drago reprendra-t-il sa forme humaine ?**

**Je suis toujours infiniment reconnaissante envers les adorables reviewers ( même les méchants d'ailleurs ) alors voici les réponses aux sans compte :**

Hron Fieffi : Crois-moi, elle était loin de ne pas vouloir le tuer ! lol, ensuite je pense exactement pareil, moi aussi je l'aime ce bon vieux Hagrid et depuis le jours où il a transformé ce cochon de Dudley en... cochon... ça avait été mon héros du jour ! x)

Maelys : J'espère que tu seras contente de la revoir une seconde fois :p alors j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ici, et franchement... reste bien branchée avec Cormac, c'est un perso clé de l'histoire ! Faut vraiment pas le sous-estimer... ;)

Lucie D : Niahaha, j'adore vous dérouter ! bon, si tel est ton souhait, tu trouveras ton bonheur dans ce chapitre ;)

Gorkax : Une revenante ? Et oui, après les rires, les larmes ! Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, les larmes. Si tu veux connaître la réponse, à ton écran ! Bonne lecture ^^

Dakota-Potter : Ma première, ma première ! J'allais perdre espoir en attendant ton retour... ne panique pas, elle va bien trimer notre Hermione ! Toujours aussi ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que t'apprecieras cette suite tout autant :)

Chuck Berry Gran : Je respecte ton avis, ça ne peut pas plaire à tous... malheureusement il devra rester, si tu suis mon histoire jusqu'à la fin tu comprendras pourquoi je l'ai choisis ! Sa situation correspond parfaitement au personnage qu'il doit incarner, parcqu'évidement, il est loin d'être comme en vrai... mais patience, lol. Sinon, le titre, étant une expression, signifie une situation qui a du bon et du mauvais.

**Merci encore à tous les lecteurs, même ceux qui ne laissent aucune trace, lol ! Me donner de votre temps pour me lire, c'est déjà grand.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Trois jours après, Hermione qui passait plus de temps que d'habitude avec Cormac, se faisait harceler de questions par Lavande Brown ainsi que les jumelles Patil. Quant à Seamus Finnigan, désormais épaulé par Dean Thomas, ne se privait jamais de la narguer quand elle se retrouvait avec Cormac. Quand Malefoy vint effleurer ses pensées, elle eut un large sourire satisfait ; elle serait bientôt débarrassée de lui. La deuxième partie de la préparation de la potion aurait lieu ce soir, après quoi, le breuvage serait prêt le lendemain, un vendredi soir.

Après le déjeuner, elle fit un tour à la bibliothèque pour rendre le deuxième livre qu'elle avait emprunté cette semaine avant de se diriger vers la tour nord où avait lieu le cour de Divination. Elle parcourut le long couloir puis gravit les marches étroites qui montaient en spirale. À son grand malheur, le minuscule palier était entièrement vide, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en retard. Mais quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas et une respiration saccadée provenant des escaliers, elle se retourna et aperçut Seamus qui venait de s'arrêter après une course effrénée certaine. Les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre sa réspiration tant bien que mal, il lâcha difficilement :

- Je... j'étais tranquillement entrain de... de faire mes besoins aux toilettes des mecs quand j'ai vu une... souris blanche ! Elle m'a courut après et m'a... menacé de mort !

Hermione détourna son regard pour mieux se concentrer avant de porter ses mains contre ses tempes, agacée.

- Voyons, Seamus, c'est évident que c'est un ridicule sortilège que t'ont jeté ces imbéciles de Serpentard ! s'écria-t-elle. Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer... murmura-t-elle rapidement pour elle-même.

- Je connais pourtant tous les sortilèges de... commença-t-il, euh... enfin peut-être pas, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant l'expression déconcertée de la préfète en chef.

- Ouais, bon, on est déjà assez en retard comme ça, dit-elle avant de monter l'échelle argentée qui venait de descendre de la trappe.

Les deux Gryffondor émergèrent dans la salle de Divination qui était baignée dans une faible lumière rouge. Les élèves les regardaient comme s'ils attendaient leur entrée depuis un moment, et le sourire de Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur de divination, traduisait qu'elle leur en avait fait part quelques instants plus tôt.

- Hermione Granger, chantonna le professeur Trelawney en l'observant de ses yeux agrandis par ses lunettes rondes. Asseyez-vous tous les deux, dit-elle à l'adresse des deux retardataires en leur désignant les places vides devant Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil puis celles devant Neville Londubat.

Hermione et Seamus échangèrent un regard limpide avant de se précipiter pour prendre place sur les deux énormes poufs devant leur ami Neville. Ils préféraient encore subir ses maladresses plutôt que les commérages incessants des deux filles.

- À la bonne heure ! Nous sommes enfin au complet ! s'exclama Trelawney en ajustant son châle vaporeux orné de paillettes. Hermione, Hermione, Granger ! fredonna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la jeune Gryffondor.

Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus sur son pouf tandis que Seamus luttait contre un violent fou rire.

- Ma chérie, durant le mois prochain de Novembre, il se passera quelque chose qui bouleversera votre dernière année, ici, à Poudlard ! dit-elle en agitant les bracelets multicolores sur ses deux poignets.

Le fou rire de Seamus se calma et Hermione se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Sage décision, mon garçon, dit le professeur à l'adresse de Seamus, encore et un peu et vous étouffiez en refoulant votre incontrôlable rire.

Quelques rires retentirent dans la salle. Hermione se demandait de quoi pouvait bien parler le professeur, mais en même temps, elle la suppliait intérieurement de ne pas en dire plus devant le reste des élèves. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, encore ? Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait eu son compte en mésaventure pour ce premier trimestre.

- Ce qui va arriver est d'une importance capital pour tous les Gryffondor ! poursuivit-elle. Un bonheur prochain vous ai réservé, chers élèves de Gryffondor, à moins que miss Hermione ne décide de se désister. En passant, ma chérie, évitez de perdre votre précieux temps en venant me demander de quoi je suis entrain de parler à l'instant, à la fin des cours. Je ne veux, en aucun cas, modifier le cours des choses.

Des chuchotements excités s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- Même si un certain Gryffondor en payera durement le prix, murmura sinistrement le professeur Trelawney en dévisageant Harry.

Tous les regards se braquèrent désormais sur la table où Harry, Ron et Dean étaient assis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon garçon, dit le professeur de divination à Harry, cette fois ce n'est pas un présage de mort.

- Comme c'est rassurant, chuchota le concerné à Ron.

Un lourd silence pesait dans la salle, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sybille tant que ça. Elle retourna se poser sur la chaise derrière son bureau puis feuilleta durant quelques minutes son manuel.

- Bien, trancha-t-elle pour rompre le silence. Ouvrez vos manuels au chapitre concernant les Runes, nous allons parler de leur utilisation en voyance.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, Hermione, Harry et Ron se rendirent muettement à la bibliothèque. L'atmosphère morose entre la préfète en chef et Harry ennuyait beaucoup Ron. Les deux garçons finalisaient leur devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant que Hermione, ayant déjà fini le sien, rédigeait intensivement quelques questions pour la compétition des jeunes sorciers.

Brusquement, une plume fut brutalement envoyée valdinguer à l'autre bout de la table.

- Alors maintenant ça suffit ! s'écria Ron à voix basse, soit vous en parler, soit je me tire ! Parcequ'il y en a vraiment assez d'écouter les grattements acharnés de vos plumes ! _Ça m'embrouille le cerveau._

Hermione déposa lentement sa plume sur la table puis, sans quitter son parchemin des yeux, elle déclara :

- Je ne comprends pas, Harry, je ne penserais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te porter atteinte, même si j'y gagne grand. Même si Gryffondor y gagne grand.

Ron soupira d'aise avant de reprendre sa rédaction. Harry sourit à Hermione.

- Je le sais bien, Hermione. C'est, sans doute, pour cette raison que Trelawney ne voulait pas t'en dire plus, tu aurais tout fait pour que ça ne se produise pas. Mais tu l'as bien entendu, elle ne veut pas changer le cours des choses. Et puis tant que ce n'est pas un présage de mort, ça me va...

- Si ça doit réellement se passer, Hermione sera sûrement contrainte à le faire, renchérit Ron.

- Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Sûrement pas, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête, il retrouvera sa forme humaine demain soir, après ça, il est hors de question que j'entende encore parler de lui ! Je départagerais également les questions à faire pour la C.J.S et chacun se débrouillera de son côté. Vous saviez que cet arriéré avait poursuivit Seamus en le menaçant de mort aux toilettes ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas enfermé ? demanda Ron, hébété.

- Il a reprit l'usage de la parole et la capacité à lancer quelques sortilèges de bases, soupira-t-elle, le grimoire n'a pas eu besoin d'examiner le Polynectar, sitôt que Malefoy a commencé à manifester ces caractéristiques humaines qu'il a deviner qu'il s'agissait du Polynectar destiné aux métamorphoses humaines. Ça fait donc trois maudits jours que je subis ses stupidités.

Hermione évita de leur raconter sa virée nocturne aérienne. Ils n'étaient même pas courant qu'elle pouvait tenir correctement sur un balais. Et bien qu'elle ne fut pas très enchantée de partager un secret avec Malefoy par ricochet, elle savait qu'elle ne récolterait que des « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » en rafale de la part de Ron et, même s'il ne le montrerait pas, Harry abonderait dans le même sens.

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac à sorcier puis se leva en l'accrochant sur son épaule.

- Les garçons, je ne pourrais pas passer à la salle commune ce soir, je dois finir de préparer le breuvage. Vous voudrez bien dire à Cormac que j'ai... un devoir à finir ?

- Mais oui, évidement, répondit Ron en souriant sournoisement. La fameuse excuse.

Tout au long de la soirée, Hermione, les cheveux en bataille et le front perlant de sueur, faisait mijoter le liquide fumant dans le chaudron en ajoutant les ingrédients, suivant ainsi les recommandation du grimoire. Malefoy traduisait son excitation par un comportement si excédant que la jeune Gryffondor faillit se tromper de mesure ou de quantité de tel ingrédient à plusieurs reprises.

- Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle, si tu ne fermes pas ta cavité buccale je te plonge dans le chaudron !

- Tu fais peur à voir, Granger, riposta-t-il.

Quand elle eut fini d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients, elle régla la fréquence de touillage de son chaudron puis jeta un rapide sortilège de nettoyage dans le salon où régnait un désordre calamiteux. Encore une journée. Seulement une petite journée de rien du tout et elle en serait débarrassée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, elle s'autorisa une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Cormac. Ils passèrent une bonne heure chez Honeydukes à déguster des caramels dorés, des nougats moelleux et les différents nouveaux chocolats spécialement importés pour Halloween.

- Une souris glacée ? proposa Cormac, ça fait couiner les dents !

Hermione esquissa une grimace de dégoût devant le bâtonnet en bois sur lequel une souris blanche la narguait de son regard rouge cerise. Non, elle n'en voulait vraiment pas.

- Non, merci, répondit-elle lugubrement.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il en reposant le bâtonnet. Tu sais quel jour on est, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le 25 octobre ? répondit-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui, exactement. Je me disais...

Hermione l'incita à finir sa phrase en l'encourageant du regard.

- Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle attendait impatiemment ce moment, mais finalement, elle n'avait pas ressentit les papillonnements au creux de son estomac comme ceux du jour de leur rendez-vous nocturne. Elle s'était peut-être tellement représenté le moment avec perfection que, en fin de compte, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle un peu déçue.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour chez Derviche et Bang, ils finirent pas rentrer au château. Cormac salua Hermione avant d'aller à son entraînement de Quidditch. Quant à la préfète en chef, elle s'avança vers le banc du parc qui se situait en face du grand Lac. C'était son endroit préféré, depuis sa première année elle y passait beaucoup de temps à lire et, curieusement, elle ne vit jamais personne s'y asseoir mise à part elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, la vue sur le Lac y était magnifique.

Elle se posa puis tira son livre de son sac et l'ouvrit. Quelques minutes plus tard, des ricanements stridents vinrent perturber sa séance de lecture. Exaspérée, elle se retourna et aperçut, avec dégoût, Daphné Greengrass qui marchait gracieusement au centre de Crabbe et Goyle. Derrière eux, Pansy Parkinson avançait d'un pas ferme aux côtés de Graham Montague.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à nous regarder comme ça, elle ? demanda Daphné à voix haute, pour être certaine que Hermione l'entende.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard du groupe des Serpentard et constatait que la ressemblance entre Drago et Daphné était presque déstabilisante. La blonde, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les regards indiscrets de la Gryffondor, s'approcha d'elle suivie de ses compagnons.

- Tu as quelque chose à communiquer, peut-être, Granger ? cracha Daphné en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Hermione referma sèchement son livre avant de se relever pour faire face à la Serpentard. Des hululements moqueurs s'élevèrent dans le groupe.

- Mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur la Gryffondor, dit Montague.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? cracha Hermione.

- On n'apprécie pas trop qu'on nous dévisage de la sorte, répliqua sèchement Daphné.

- On réglera ça lorsque tu arrêteras de glousser à longueur de temps comme une dinde pendant que je suis occupée à lire, riposta la Gryffondor.

Daphné plissa les yeux. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas apprécié la réplique de Hermione.

- Je glousserais bien quand tu arrêtera de lire, mais soyons réalistes, tu ne fais que ça ! À force, tu en oublies même de te coiffer. C'est navrant... dit-elle lentement en prenant soin de secouer ses cheveux parfaitement ondulés.

Crabbe, Goyle et Montague pouffèrent tels des phacochères, satisfaisant ainsi la belle blonde qui était persuadée que sa réplique était digne d'une dérision culte sans pareil. Pansy, elle, esquissa un léger rictus méprisant en direction de Daphné. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air de la porter sur son cœur et, à elle toute seule, elle semblait posséder plus de lucidité que ces quatre imbéciles réunis.

- Bon, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec Granger ! lança Pansy en s'éloignant d'eux. C'est plus intéressant quand c'est Drago qui se contente de l'insulter, tu es vraiment à chier Greengrass ! Tu t'amènes, Montague ? Ou il te faut une escorte ?

Le poursuiveur se hâta de rejoindre Pansy qui s'éloignait en direction du stade de Quidditch, sans aucun doute pour se moquer des Gryffondor durant leur entraînement. La mort dans l'âme, Daphné suivit les deux Serpentard en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, non sans jeter un dernier regard noir à Hermione.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait même plus le cœur à lire, et tout en observant le terrain de Quidditch, elle se dit qu'assister à l'entraînement ne lui remonterait pas le moral plus que ça. Soit, elle rentrerait à son appartement. De toute façon, le breuvage serait bientôt prêt et ça, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Une délivrance.

En rentrant, Hermione s'accroupit devant Drago et tous deux contemplèrent silencieusement le chaudron pendant plus d'une heure et demi.

- Tu penses que c'est prêt ? demanda enfin Drago.

La Gryffondor sursauta.

- Pas encore, répondit Hermione, ça le sera dès que les feux magiques disparaîtront.

- Quand même... on lui doit une fière chandelle à ce grimoire, annonça Drago.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Drago avant de reporter son attention sur le chaudron.

- Je vais faire comme ci je n'avais pas entendu Drago Malefoy proférer sa gratitude envers un livre, dit-elle.

- Ouais, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ça ne sorte pas de cette pièce. Déjà que je te réserve un sort que tu ne risques pas d'oublier... menaça-t-il.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire froid.

- Tu es l'assortiment de tout ce qu'il y a de plus puéril, arrogant et stupide ! Vous allez de pair avec l'andouille qui te sert de copine.

- Greengrass ? Pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle ? demanda Drago.

- C'est plutôt elle et sa bande de condisciples à la capacité mentale inférieure qui s'en sont pris à moi ! répondit Hermione.

- C'est qui que tu traites d'attardés ? grinça furieusement Drago.

- Tes amis, répondit Hermione tout sourire, enfin Parkinson est peut-être rattrapable côté ciboulot.

Drago sembla se calmer à l'entente du nom de Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour t'offenser ainsi, petite Granger ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas offensé ! protesta Hermione. Greengrass m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je ne me coiffais pas les cheveux et que j'avais toujours le nez fourré dans mes livres.

- Elle n'a pas tort, répondit Drago.

- Ce qui est un peu perturbant, c'est votre incroyable ressemblance sous tout les aspects, fit-elle observer.

- Un peu oui ! Je choisis mes compagnes à l'instar de mon niveau, dit-il.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Hermione en arborant un mauvais sourire très limpide.

Tout à coup, un « swhosh » se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes sorciers portèrent instantanément leur regard sous le chaudron. Les feux magiques de Hermione avaient disparu.

- C'est prêt, murmura-t-elle en se relevant lentement.

Elle prit une fiole vide et la remplie à ras bord du liquide visqueux et bleuâtre qui bouillonnait depuis plusieurs jours dans le chaudron. Elle s'assit en tailleur puis déposa la petite souris blanche sur l'extrémité de sa cuisse.

- Paré ? demanda-t-elle en approchant lentement la fiole de Drago.

- Paré, répondit-il en la scrutant de ses yeux rouge sang,

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ces affreuses pupilles sanguines. Drago ouvrit grand sa cavité buccale et Hermione y déversa une bonne quantité de la potion avant de se relever précipitamment.

- Euh... tu... tu sens un changement ?

- Rien ! rugit-il, merde ! Granger ! Tu es bien sûre d'avoir suivie les étapes à la lettre ?

Hermione sentait ses jambes fléchir, une horrible crispation grandissait au creux de son estomac, elle était complément paniquée.

- À qui la faute si jamais je m'étais malencontreusement trompée ? balbutia-t-elle, affolée.

- Si jamais TU t'étais malencontreusement trompée, la faute TE revient avec tous le bon sens qui puisse être ! beugla-t-il.

- Tu m'as rendue folle toute la semaine ! protesta-t-elle, furieuse. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même espèce de demeuré !

- Alors ça ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ecoute moi bien sale incapable de...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir ses propos, il sentit une vive sensation de brûlure se répandre dans tout son corps. La douleur était si intense qu'elle lui en coupa le souffle. Sa peau s'étirait douloureusement et à une vitesse telle qu'il reprit une silhouette humaine en moins de deux. Les poils disparaissaient dans une atroce sensation de démangeaison, laissant place à une peau clair toute douce. La métamorphose prit alors fin.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle, se postait Drago Malefoy. Grand, massif, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et son éternel sourire persifleur aux lèvres. Il avait gardé son uniforme de la dernière fois, immaculé et sans le moindre froissement. Ses yeux gris fixaient intensément Hermione. Cette dernière, un peu déboussolée par cette nouvelle forme, sentait que son cœur était sur le point d'éclater. À ce moment là, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : bondir sur le Serpentard en lui martelant violemment la tête à coups de grimoire. Juste pour se venger un peu des horreurs que ce niais lui avait fait subir toute la semaine.

- Comme on se retrouve, Granger ! lança-t-il de sa voix masculine.

Hermione en frémit involontairement avant de se diriger vers la porte de la sortie.

- Plus pour longtemps, grinça-t-elle en ouvrant largement la porte, dehors ! Dehors, avant que je ne t'attache et te transforme en limace ! Et crois-moi, tu vas y rester cette fois !

Contre toute attente, Drago éclata d'un rire sonore. Hermione qui n'avait pas un brin d'humeur joyeuse le foudroya d'un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Le grand blond s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte puis retira délicatement la main de la préfète en chef de la poignée avant de la refermer.

- Il se fait tard, le château doit être bondé de préfets qui patrouillent, y compris ce vioc de Rusard, et j'ai bien mentionné dans la lettre que je ne rentrerais que demain matin, sans oublier que ce n'est pas supposé être ma soirée de ronde si j'avais l'idée d'en tirer profit auprès du concierge, déclara Drago.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il ouvrait sa bouche pour parler, et parallèlement, c'était aussi la deuxième fois que Hermione frémissait étrangement à l'entente de sa voix. Davantage agacée par son propre comportement, elle rouvrit brutalement la porte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la légitime sensation que je m'en fiche complètement ? demanda-t-elle avec un sarcasme piquant.

- Parceque tu n'as tout simplement pas conscience que si on m'attrapait à cette heure-çi, je subirais les questions à rallonge de cette vieille chouette aigrie de McGonagall ! Et quand mes parents lui annonceront qu'ils n'ont jamais envoyé de hibou pour excuser mon absence, elle devra logiquement revoir plus rigoureusement cette fameuse lettre trafiquée. Et enfin, moi et toi lui devrons quelques petites explications si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit-il d'une traite.

- C'est MOI et toi ! rectifia-t-elle agressivement.

Hermione cingla vers sa chambre et claqua rudement la porte. Drago leva les yeux ciel puis se dirigea vers la chambre et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser son poing sur la porte pour toquer, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione l'observait furieusement en dessous de lui, elle tenait de ses deux mains une épaisse couverture qu'elle plaqua contre le torse du jeune sorcier.

- Bonne nuit, mollarda-t-elle en désignant le fauteuil du salon.

Tandis que Drago se retournait dans tous les sens sur le fauteuil dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable, Hermione s'étendit doucement sur son lit bien moelleux. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de sombrer dans un sommeil profond où Drago n'existerait pas, mais c'était en pure perte. Toutefois, elle baignait dans un immense sentiment où se mêlaient soulagement et répit. À partir de là, chacun reprendrait le cours normal de sa vie. Hermione finit par trouver le sommeil après trois quart d'heures de lutte contre son insomnie, ses yeux se refermaient lentement tandis qu'une délicieuse sensation lui enveloppait le corps tout entier.

Aussitôt ses yeux entièrement fermés, le matelas de son lit rebondit, la faisant émerger dans un soubresaut brutal. Elle regarda sur le côté et découvrit avec horreur que Drago venait de s'écrouler sur son lit, un sourire béa aux lèvres.

- Malefoy ! s'écria la jeune sorcière, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fiche sur MON lit ?

Drago ne daigna pas retirer ses yeux du plafond tout en délectant la sensation de son dos endolori s'apaiser.

- Je m'allonge sur une surface confortable, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Voilà ce que je fais sur ton fichu lit, Granger, répondit-il d'une voix faible en se retournant pour s'allonger à plat ventre.

- Va faire ça sur le FAUTEUIL ! beugla-t-elle.

- Parceque tu appelles cet instrument de torture une surface confortable ?

- Dégage... de... mon... lit ! s'écriait Hermione, la voix hachée par les coups de coussin qu'elle lui donnait.

Drago grogna de satisfaction.

- Oh, oui... soupira-t-il d'aise, un peu plus sur le bas du dos, ça fait un bien fou.

- Et moi, ce qui me ferait un bien fou c'est que tu disparaisse pour de bon ! rugit-elle, complètement déchaînée.

- Et priver l'humanité d'un tel corps d'apollon ? s'exclama-t-il en contractant les muscles de son dos qui étaient seulement cachés par le tissu fin et blanc de sa chemise.

Hermione dut soupirer bruyamment une bonne quinzaine de fois en l'espace d'une minute, essayant de trouver une solution à cette ridicule situation. Elle n'allait quand même pas dormir sur le fauteuil ! Il n'y avait même pas assez de place dans la pièce pour dédoubler un lit aussi énorme.

Le jeune Serpentard roula gracieusement sur le côté et se retrouva tout près de Hermione, la tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main. Ce crétin était résolu à lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la dernière minutes.

- Encore quelques petites heures de rien du tout et tu seras définitivement débarrassée de moi, Granger, souffla-t-il.

Elle émit une sorte de rire nerveux.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, espèce de CRÉTIN ARROGANT DÉMESURÉ ! hurla-t-elle avant disparaître hargneusement sous sa couette.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'un Drago qui allait enfin savourer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain il serait enfin de retour, plus cruel que jamais envers ses pauvres première et deuxième année. Et peut-être même les troisième année. Quant à Potter et Weasley, il paieraient très cher le prix de leur insolence envers lui et, malheureusement pour eux, il savait très bien comment il allait s'y prendre. Étrangement, au sujet de Granger, il n'avait pas très envie la contrarier pour le moment. Ou peut-être un peu, juste pour revoir ce regard fulminant de rage et ces joues empourprées de colère.

3 h 46 :

Le silence conciliant de la chambre de Hermione fut déchiré par son hurlement perçant, horrifié. Elle venait de se relever au moment où les Serpentard la traitaient de Sang-de-Bourbe durant cette chute qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Ce cauchemar, sa mère... encore. Les membres vacillants, elle dût s'accrocher au rebord de son lit pour ne pas en tomber. Elle sanglotait à cor et à cri, oubliant complètement la présence de Drago qui regardait la scène depuis qu'il fut soudainement réveillé par son hurlement. Il était pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait.  
Hermione gémissait des « maman » imperceptibles en se cachant le visage de ses deux petites mains.

Drago n'osait pas bouger. Une angoisse particulièrement masculine s'empara de lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle attitude avoir face à un pareil tourment palpable, quels mots utiliser ? Qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy pouvait bien dire à Hermione Granger pour la consoler ? Pourquoi la consolerait-il d'ailleurs ? Il se maudissait de ne pas s'en être tenu au fauteuil du salon.

Il approcha une main hésitante près de son épaule puis se ravisa quand elle eut un énième tremblement.

- Tout... tout va bien, Granger ? bafouilla-t-il à voix basse.

Pour toute réponse, les sanglots de la Gryffondor redoublèrent de plus belle. Il marmonna un « fait chier » et s'approcha d'elle puis referma gauchement ses deux bras puissants autour d'elle. Il crut défaillir en sentant les secousses de son petit corps vulnérable contre son torse, elle était si fragile derrière son apparence rude. Il porta ses mains tremblantes sur les cheveux de Hermione et les caressa maladroitement.

- Malefoy qui me console, renifla-t-elle, je ne dois pas encore être réveillée.

- Ferme-la, Granger, ordonna-t-il, et si ça sort de cette chambre je peux t'assurer que j'accrocherais la tête de ton chat hideux sur le mur de la salle commune des Serpentard.

- C'est une menace, ça ? hoqueta-t-elle.

- Non, c'est une promesse, répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte pour calmer ses spasmes de pleurs.

- Entendu, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Évite de laisser les séquelles de ta morve sur ma chemise, ajouta-t-il doucement, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Pas de réponse. La respiration régulière de Hermione signifiait qu'elle dormait paisiblement à présent.

Le matin du jour d'après fut particulièrement ensoleillé, la chambre était baignée dans un voile de lumière réchauffant qui émanait des vitres de la fenêtre.

Deux yeux noisettes papillotèrent.

Hermione se sentait toute chose. Quelque chose avait changé sans qu'elle ne fusse capable de dire quoi exactement. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le souffle chaud qu'elle sentait contre son front, ainsi que les bras qui l'entouraient et possiblement les jambes entremêlées aux siennes.  
Morte de honte, elle poussa un cri avant d'éloigner brutalement le Serpentard qui émergea malhabilement de son sommeil avant de se prendre les pieds dans la couette et de tomber du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que... balbutia-t-elle.

Drago se releva péniblement, la main sur son dos et la grimace tordue sur son visage qui témoignaient de la douleur de son dos courbaturé.

- Il faudrait sérieusement que tu penses à consulter, Granger.

Hermione s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain.  
Lorsqu'elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vêtu du même accoutrement qu'était sa couette et les cheveux humides, Drago s'approcha d'elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu cherches à cacher quoi, exactement ? demanda Drago, ton pyjama t'arrive jusqu'au genoux.

- Et alors ? cracha-t-elle, on voit que tu n'as aucune notion de la pudeur mon pauvre Malefoy !

- Aucunement, susurra-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise sous le regard scandalisé de Hermione.

Quant le tissu blanc eut atteint le sol, la jeune Gryffondor enfouit son visage écarlate dans l'épaisse couette qui l'emmitouflait en poussant un petit cri aiguë. Amusé, Drago se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain.  
Quand il disparut, Hermione passa devant le morceau de tissu et s'enferma dans sa chambre puis se posa lentement sur le sol, au milieu de la pièce.

Elle essayait de rassembler convenablement les idées qui s'enchevêtraient dans sa tête. C'était vraiment la chose la plus étrange qu'elle avait jamais vécu. Malefoy n'avait quand même pas chercher à la consoler, non... il avait juste glisser fortuitement ses bras autour d'elle la nuit dernière, après quoi, ses doigts avaient accidentellement effleuré ses cheveux. Tout ça de façon irrévocablement inconsciente. Oui, c'était ça ! Voilà toute l'explication. Et puis, immanquablement, Malefoy était loin d'être la personne la plus carrée dans sa tête qu'elle connaisse.

La question aurait pu être réglée, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit échange verbal entre eux. On aurait pu dire que ça avait été un malencontreux incident.

La porte venait de s'entrouvrir, laissant apparaître seulement la tête soigneusement coiffée de Drago.

- Bon et bien... je vais faire comme ci je ne te voyais pas assise au milieu de ta chambre avec un couette sur la tête et... au plaisir de ne jamais plus te revoir, Granger ! lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Il avait décider de faire comme ci de rien n'était ? Parfait. C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire après cette semaine éprouvante passée avec lui. Et puis il ne l'avait pas trucidé comme il ne s'était pas privé de le lui faire rappeler chaque maudit de jours tout au long de cette maudite semaine, c'était déjà ça.

Hermione se releva puis se vêtît rapidement. Avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, elle attrapa le vieux grimoire et s'apprêta à le chatouiller, mais, au moment où ses doigts étaient sur le point d'effleurer la couverture, le livre se volatilisa.


End file.
